<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Alone by Ellesirian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568864">No Longer Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesirian/pseuds/Ellesirian'>Ellesirian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesirian/pseuds/Ellesirian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before stumbling across the Dark World hidden in the school supply closet, Kris couldn't have felt more alone. Now, he's growing closer than ever to a sweet little Prince...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Those with weak stomachs, or those who are easily disturbed, please skip Chapter IV, or skip to the last time "KRIS" appears in all caps. While there is no violence, it does contain descriptions which may be upsetting. Please, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed on the cobblestones outside the castle gates. Visitors were approaching! Ralsei grabbed the heavy gray cloak from its hook and raced to the door, anxious to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had so much to tell them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best way to leave is east, right?” The pink reptilian sounded bored. “Yes!” Ralsei said excitedly. “That’s where we’ll…” “Got it.” Susie turned away. “See ya at school, Kris.” And then she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei watched her go, then turned to Kris, a human suited up with armor. The shadows made his skin seem blue, and he wore a magenta scarf not unlike Ralsei’s own, although much shorter. His hair was short, but hung low over his eyes, obscuring most of his face. And so far, he had yet to say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s just the two of us, then…” Ralsei said with a rueful smile. He moved forward to stand beside Kris. “Kris, I’m a Prince, but… I, um, currently don’t have any subjects.” He dropped his gaze. “I’ve been waiting alone here… Um… my whole life for you two to arrive. So… I’m really happy to meet you.” Ralsei looked back at him and beamed. “I hope we can be good friends, Kris.” He glanced down the path leading to the town. “Let’s try to find Susie. She must be to the southeast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step back. “You can lead the way, Kris!” The boy nodded once, then turned and set off after his companion. Ralsei stepped quickly after him. And they were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kris, though it’s just a dummy, why not give it a hug?” Ralsei was nearing the end of his instructions. Kris looked at the dummy, which, having been built by Ralsei, bore a striking resemblance to him. Then, Kris turned to Ralsei and hugged him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K… Kris?!” Ralsei felt his face burning. “Ummm, I don’t think, um… this is what you’re supposed to be doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris stepped back, and they continued their mock battle. But truth be told, Ralsei would rather have stayed there awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nondescript wooden chest opened with an audible click and a quiet creak. Ralsei peered over Kris’s shoulder to see its contents. Amongst a pile of paper scraps lay a thin, white ribbon. Ralsei’s eyes lit up. “That ribbon is armor, Kris! It increases defense. Why don’t you try wearing it? I think it’d look great on you!” Kris looked at Ralsei a moment, glanced briefly back down at the ribbon, then turned and faced him. “K… Kris?” Ralsei stammered. The human reached over Ralsei’s head and fastened the ribbon tightly around his green hat, tying it off in a somewhat sloppy bow. “You’re giving it to me…?” Ralsei felt his face start to burn. “Well? Does it look pretty…?” Kris inspected the ribbon, before nodding and motioning for them to continue walking. As Kris began to wander away, Ralsei stared after him. “He thinks I’m pretty!” he whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, hey, why did you draw something, like… it looks like you guys wanna kiss?” Susie muttered, bewildered. The rough sketch was a bizarre outline of a machine, nothing more than a hypothetical amalgamation. “It’s OK to express yourself, Kris,” Ralsei murmured. It was hard to tell in the shadows, but Ralsei could have sworn the human’s face was turning as pink as his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle was won. The King of Spades was gone, no doubt already entombed in his own cell, guarded by the troops he once commanded. Lancer and a veritable army of Darkners had stormed the castle top, and taken him away. It was time for the two Lightners to return to their own world, and Ralsei?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei would be alone again. He would return to Castle Town, and he would make peace with his solitude. Perhaps he could find a new hobby… baking had always been his go-to, but there had to be more activities to occupy his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was one more thing he had to attend to before his heroes left. All along, he had kept his hat firmly atop his head, still wrapped with its cheery white ribbon. Even now, its wide brim kept his face in shadow, hidden from the casual observer. In a moment of decisive action, Ralsei stepped forward to face the Lightners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Ralsei faltered. “I suppose you and Kris should return home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… I guess that’s right, huh.” Susie mumbled. The Lightners began to walk away. “Well uh… see ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei opened his mouth to stop them, reached out to them, but hesitated and drew back. He bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two made their way toward the Fountain, Susie saw Kris looking back, slowing his pace. He stopped. “...Huh? Kris, you wanna… go say goodbye to everyone, don’t you?” She paused. “Heh, well... if you’re gonna MAKE me, I GUESS we can go back for a bit. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ralsei was leaning against the wall, trying not to cry. He was taking deep breaths to calm down when he heard footsteps and looked up. “Kris…? Susie…? You came back…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, well…” Susie said, “Kris just wanted to say bye, y’know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei beamed. “Oh!!! Actually… Everyone here wanted to say goodbye, too.” His cheeks started to burn. “Please let me know when you leave, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we’ll try not to skip you,” Susie brushed it off with a wave of her clawed hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei watched as the two wandered away, saying their final goodbyes to the other Darkners. He waited for them where he was, anxiously pondering his next move. They soon returned, approaching the hallway again. “Kris, Susie… are you going to leave...? He stepped forward again. “Umm, I… I just wanted to say… I…” He began to pull his hat over his face. “I… I really enjoyed meeting you two, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Susie interrupted, “Can you stop mumbling into your hat for a sec? Can barely hear ya, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I’m sorry!” Ralsei stuttered. He pulled his hat the rest of the way down, exposing his bright white fur and pink horns. It felt odd to take it off. Susie jumped back in shock; Kris barely moved a muscle. “Um…Kris, Susie… I… I hope I can see you again soon. Next time I’ll make you lots of yummy cakes, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing without a sound; it was the first time Ralsei had seen her speechless. Finally, she stammered, “Umm, yeah! Sure, dude, haha!” She turned away, still looking bewildered. “Let’s go, Kris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the Lightners made their way to the Fountain, leaving Ralsei to stare after them longingly. Knowing they wouldn’t be back, he made his way past the other Darkners, and began his long journey back to Castle Town. His hat was back in place, firmly atop his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful not to let the others see the pain on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kris and Susie had arrived at the Fountain. “Is this… the Fountain…?” Susie whispered in awe. “Dunno how, but… it feels like we stumbled into something really important, didn’t we…?” Susie stared in silence for a moment. “Well, there’s no time to think about that now. Right now… It’s time to go home, right, Kris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human stepped forward. Something strange was stirring in his chest… He could feel his heartbeat, stronger than ever. It was as if his very soul was glowing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Fountain was gone, and they were home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter I - Lightners' Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris couldn’t sleep. He shivered in his bed, feeling the hole in his heart grow steadily colder. Finally, he burst from the covers, stumbling to his feet in the center of his bedroom. Though there were no wounds, his chest ached. He felt hollow and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. The dull throb shook down to his soul, and he was suddenly gripped with rage; it felt like he could just TEAR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OUT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HIS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CHEST! Silently, still trembling, he trudged toward the wagon he and Asriel used to play with; within it still rested a rusty birdcage. With a surge of anger, he flung his soul into the cage, the impact bringing the door closed. He slowly walked back to the center of the room. No more feelings. No more emptiness. No more pain. It made no sense, but Kris understood it completely. He smiled the smile of a man who’d lost his senses and felt nothing, yet everything. Nothing could stop him now; for even in his newfound insanity, he could still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris awoke with a start and sat bolt upright. The sunlight was already creeping up the wall as it gleamed from the window. He looked for the birdcage; the door still open, still resting peacefully in its red wagon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he realized with a jolt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>None of it was real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kris winced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, almost none of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His heart still ached. He missed Asriel dearly, and now, he missed Ralsei even more. The way he had felt, traveling together through the Dark World… no, can’t think about that now. It was… what day was it? He had stopped keeping track of such trivial things as the day of the week since shortly after his brother had gone to college. At any rate, he knew Toriel would be there to get him up if he had school. Sleep seemed like the best course of action, and before he knew it, he was drifting off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like no time at all before Toriel was there, flinging wide the curtains and permitting the sunlight to intrude on Kris’s slumber. He stirred slowly, yawning, and pushed away the covers. Another day at school, the same thing all over again. He pulled on some shoes. More lessons from his nervous teacher, Ms. Alphys. He changed into a new sweater, indistinguishable from the one he had just been wearing. He crossed to the door. He knew he’d have to put up with his classmates; bubbly Noelle, smarmy Berdly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie. His eyes widened. It came rushing back as the cobwebs were brushed away at last. The unused classroom. Falling. Wandering. Castle Town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei. He struggled to keep his mind away from the lonely Prince. It was hopeless; memories sprang to his thoughts unbidden. Forget it. He’d be going back with Susie today anyway. For now, focus on breakfast. He ate something. It didn’t matter what. He hastened outside, and as their car began its trek toward the school, he began to wonder what he would see when he and Susie returned to the Dark World.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely it would be peaceful; that had been their biggest goal. Perhaps its inhabitants had returned to their former happy selves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more King, no more pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A jolt pulled him back to reality as the car ground to a halt. Toriel smiled at Kris in the rear-view mirror. “We are here, Kris.” she said serenely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Kris made his way down the hall to Ms. Alphys’s classroom. Surprisingly, he was not late; in fact, he was six minutes before the bell. No one seemed to notice. Kris expected to see Susie’s desk vacant; he was not disappointed. However, he did not expect Susie to burst in five minutes later - by Kris’s count, twelve seconds before the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it had surprised Kris, Ms. Alphys was absolutely gobsmacked. “S-Susie! I d-didn’t expect you to be… umm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On time?” Susie growled. She clenched her fists. “Don’t get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys laughed anxiously. Instead of responding, she decided to move on as the bell signaled the beginning of class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lesson wasn’t one Kris was interested in. As the teacher droned on, he felt boredom creeping up on him, rotting away at his ability to focus. “Kris?” The sudden mention of his name made him jump. His classmates snickered. He looked for the speaker. Ms. Alphys seemed concerned. “Kris, are… are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pondered for a moment, then slowly shook his head. Nervously, the teacher instructed him to see the school nurse - although Kris wasn’t sure they had one. Instead, he made his way to the unused classroom. Part of him longed to enter, to be enveloped by the comforting darkness and let himself fall. And yet, something stayed his hand on the doorknob, refusing to allow the door to open. Trembling, he stepped back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wait for Susie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he decided. He didn’t have to wait very long. A few minutes later, she was stomping down the hall toward him. “Thanks for waiting,” she said with a sharp-toothed grin. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t move. He couldn’t move. Susie’s grin faltered. “Kris? Are we gonna go or are you gonna sit there all day?” He couldn’t even meet her gaze. Susie gave an annoyed huff. “Let’s go, Kris,” she snapped. She picked him up by the collar of his sweater and carried him into the unused classroom. Kris made no move to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice when they started falling, but he certainly noticed when they stopped. Groaning, he stood up slowly. It was somewhat more difficult with the sudden addition of the silver chestplate. Susie was already making her way down the path along the cliff sides. The gray stone loomed into the distance; an eerie face for such a pleasant destination. His eyes couldn’t pierce the gloom, but he could picture what lay beyond. A town. A castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a Prince. He sighed as he fought to keep his face from turning pink, and began following Susie down the path.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter II - Darkner's Ascent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Flour…” Ralsei muttered to himself. Where was it? He was sure he still had some. He hurried about his kitchen, flinging open cabinets and pantries. Silently, he scolded himself for not having replaced it in its usual spot next to the confectioner’s sugar. After a short time, he found it, somehow relocated to the bottom shelf of his spices cabinet. “A-ha!” Ralsei exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to put the flour with the other ingredients. Then, he began measuring the ingredients with experienced precision, careful to put the ones he was done with back in their proper places. He began mixing his measured portions without even a glance at the recipe - he knew it by heart. He hummed a quiet lullaby as he mixed the batter. When it was done, he poured it into a cake pan, and placed the pan in the oven. As the pan came to rest on the rack with a dull clang, Ralsei thought he heard another sound, muffled, as if distant. He shrugged and set the timer on the oven. He had half an hour until the cake would be ready - icing was up next!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he was bringing the sugar to the kitchen island, a strong knocking resonated through the castle walls, nearly causing him to drop it. Ralsei gasped, barely daring to hope. He seldom had visitors in Castle Town, but maybe, just maybe - what was he doing?! He needed to answer the door! He rushed through the corridors, as he heard more knocking. Reaching the entrance hall, he crossed to the front doors and flung them wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was them! It was really them! Kris and Susie were back! “Y-You’re back!” Ralsei managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie blinked, then flashed a grin. “Couldn’t stay away, really.” She glanced down. “Been baking, Toothpaste Boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei suddenly realized he was still holding the bag of sugar. “Oh! Yes, it’s still in the oven. Come inside, it’ll be ready soon!” Hurriedly, he ushered the Lightners in and closed the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place you got here,” Susie marveled. Ralsei’s face turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, it’s nothing,” he said, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris was looking around the entrance hall in wonder. He seemed enthralled. Ralsei didn’t want to disturb him. He was endlessly, hopelessly entranced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle was HUGE. No doubt about it, Ralsei’s “house” was absolutely colossal, especially compared to Kris’s own house. The walls were covered in a striped wallpaper, lime green and gold, with a dark wood lining the base. The floor was a dark blue carpet emblazoned with the Delta Rune every twenty feet or so, also in gold. The ceiling was an arch, some thirty feet off the ground, giving the wide hall a sense of grandeur unmatched by any of the buildings in Hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought then about the castle’s only tenant. Ralsei seemed so happy that they were back. He wasn’t wearing his hat when he answered the door; Kris supposed there wasn’t much point when he wasn’t going out. Aside from that, he looked much the same as he had when they left; a pink scarf over an oversized mint-green cloak. Ralsei’s face was as kind as his demeanor, and his fur looked to be soft like down. Kris wondered if that was true. Suddenly, he realized that in his stupor, Ralsei had moved off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered through the castle, following Ralsei’s footsteps, taking in the scenery. It occurred to him that it would be all too easy to get lost wandering the corridors. Eventually, he reached the kitchen, which at a glance, appeared to be nearly the size of his entire house in the Light World. Its ceiling wasn’t nearly as high, but it had plenty of space for a team of culinary experts to work without getting in each other's way. At present, though, only one chef was making use of the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And making use of it he was. Ralsei seemed to have odds and ends strewn about the kitchen; herbs out to dry, utensils hanging from racks the length of the kitchen, and pots and pans everywhere. Ralsei himself was removing his creation from the oven, wearing a pair of plain baby-blue oven mitts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelled delicious! Kris could feel his mouth watering as the chocolate cake steamed on the stovetop. Ralsei turned to grab the icing and caught sight of Kris. “Oh, hello, Kris!” He grabbed the icing and began adding it to the cake. “The cake is almost ready. You can wait in the dining room through the door there, I’ll be there in a minute!” He pointed to a door on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris didn’t move. Seeing Ralsei again had made him lose himself; he was rooted to the spot. Seeing Kris’s stillness, Ralsei turned slightly pink and said, “Or… you can wait there.” He smiled brightly at Kris and finished icing the cake. Putting his oven mitts back on, he carried it through the door he had directed Kris to and vanished from sight. Kris remained where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you standing in the way?” Susie pushed past Kris just in time to see Ralsei exit. Giving Kris a strange look, she pulled on his arm to get him to walk. “C’mon, there’s cake,” she said with a wink. At last, Kris began to wander towards the dining room, where Ralsei was already cutting the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie immediately dug into her slice, scarcely breathing between bites. Ralsei ate more slowly, but Kris barely picked at his. It tasted heavenly, but Kris didn’t feel hungry. “K-Kris?” Ralsei stammered. “Is something wrong?” Kris jumped and shook his head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hungry, Kris?” Susie grunted. Kris shook his head again. “Do you mind if I…?” She grabbed Kris’s slice before she even finished the question. Kris set his fork down. Ralsei was staring nervously at him, and Kris felt his heart drop to see him so distraught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Susie was done eating cake. “Should I pack some for you to take with you?” Ralsei asked. Susie perked up. “For sure! That was amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei blushed furiously. “Thanks, Susie!” He turned to Kris. “Do you… Do you want some too, Kris?” Kris nodded. Ralsei smiled. “I’ll go wrap it up now.” He departed with the cake pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie stretched, then turned to Kris with a wicked grin. “So… when are you gonna tell him?” Kris nearly fell out of his chair. He stared at Susie in alarm. Susie laughed. “C’mon, Kris, it’s obvious. You look like a lovesick puppy!” Kris felt his face start to burn. Susie looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know… your mom is pretty nice. She might even let Toothpaste Boy stay the weekend.” ‘Is it really Friday?!’ Kris mused. Susie shrugged. “Just a thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris thought his heart might burst. Could it really be possible? “Can Ralsei even leave the Dark World?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie frowned. “I… have no idea.” She stood up. “Hey, Ralsei!” After a moment, Ralsei peeked his head through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Ralsei asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you leave the Dark World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei’s eyes widened, and he was silent for a moment. “I… don’t know.” He looked confused. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie shrugged. “Just curious.” She grinned again. “If you’re willing to try, you should come visit us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei looked almost worried. “B-But, what if I can’t?” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Susie assured him. “Besides, once you’re in the Light World, you can stay at Kris’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei’s face turned beet red. “I d-don’t know about that,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon! You’ll love it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… OK, I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party approached Card Castle. Ralsei was worried; what if he couldn’t go to the Light World? Or worse, what if, in his attempt to leave, he somehow were injured, or even-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Don’t think about it. He pulled his hat lower over his face. ‘You’ll be fine,’ Susie had said. He had to believe it. Besides, if it worked, he’d get to spend plenty of time with her - and Kris. He was especially looking forward to spending time with Kris. He wondered what their world would be like. He decided that before they left, he would ask Kris about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they rode the lift to the top of Card Castle, Ralsei asked, “Hey, Kris? What’s it like in the Light World?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris seemed taken aback. Susie looked at Kris expectantly. “It’s… bright,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei had expected as much. “What’s it like at your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris turned slightly pink. “It’s small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie shook her head slowly. “You could just tell him, Kris,” she chortled. She turned to Ralsei. “It’s really bright during the day. Eventually, the sun sets, and it gets dark, but there’s still the moon and the stars, so it stays pretty light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei’s eyes widened at the thought. He was still imagining what it might look like when the elevator ground to a halt, and they stepped into the foyer. They paused only briefly to catch up with Lancer (“Aw, I want some cake, too!”) before making their way to the place where the Dark Fountain once stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In its place, there was a pillar with a staircase etched into it, made of a smooth, gray stone. It seemed to spiral upwards into infinity. The steps were wide, enough for all three to walk side-by-side, and it was not steep. The stone seemed to shine, like it had been polished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party began to climb. Ralsei refused to look down; he doubted he would like what he saw. The stairs continued. Ralsei felt a bit dizzy from turning so much. Eventually, though, a light seemed to glow around them. It brightened, a white, dazzling cloud, and Ralsei felt tremors through his entire body, from his heart out through his fingertips. As he touched the next step, the light blinded him momentarily, obscuring his surroundings. It quickly faded, and Ralsei found himself…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter III - Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>...in the unused classroom. Kris blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. Everything was as it should be. He sat up unsteadily, still woozy from the climb. He saw Susie similarly afflicted, still sitting next to him, head down. Toys were still scattered across the room; it was just as messy as yesterday. Slowly, he regained his bearings, stood up, and nearly fell over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had briefly forgotten someone else was coming with them. Ralsei had his paws over his eyes, looking away from the room’s bright lightbulb. The cake he had been carrying was discarded now. His green cloak was replaced with an oversized mint-green sweater, still with a black heart stitched across it. His pink scarf remained the same, but his wide-brimmed hat had become a knit winter cap, complete with a black pompon on top. His horns poked through it as well. He still wore his black boots. Kris hurriedly stumbled to the light switch and clicked it off. Darkness enveloped the room, broken only by a stream of sunlight through a window. Ralsei slowly looked up, blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that light on the ceiling?” he asked timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lightbulb,” Susie grumbled. She struggled to her feet. “It’s how we light things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris reached out a hand, which Ralsei took gratefully. Kris pulled him to his feet. He led the others out of the classroom and into the hallway, and guided them toward the exit. By the soft orange glow, he was certain it was evening. As he stepped through the door, Ralsei gasped and covered his face again, as best he could with a cake pan in his paws. Kris could hardly blame him; as it set, the sunlight was nearly blinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you, Kris,” Susie said. “If you want me to, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded, then led them through the winding streets to his house on the edge of town. As they walked, Ralsei glanced around in wonder, eyes shining at the sight of all the little buildings, brightly colored, backed by the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris didn’t bother to knock; Toriel would be expecting him. As Kris anticipated, Toriel was waiting for him in her favorite armchair, reading as usual. She looked up from her book as the door swung open, frowning. “At last, you are back, my child.” She put the book aside. “Were you playing with your fr-” Toriel stopped suddenly. Even without looking, Kris knew Ralsei had stepped in the door behind him. Toriel was silent for a moment. Kris was sure she was surprised that Ralsei was a goat monster like her. Then, she smiled warmly and stood up. “Hello, there. May I ask your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m R-Ralsei, ma’am,” Ralsei stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Toriel,” Toriel replied serenely. “You must be Kris’s new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma- um, Toriel,” Ralsei said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was there too, ya know,” Susie interrupted loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel looked in surprise to where she stood in the doorway. “Why, hello, Susie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie smiled. “Hey, Ms. Toriel.” She turned to Kris. “I’m gonna head home now, Kris. See ya Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel waved as Susie ambled away. “Goodbye, Susie!” she called. There was no response. She turned to Ralsei. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, if you like.” Ralsei nodded vigorously. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it and looked at Kris helplessly. Kris felt his heart ache to see him so distraught. Toriel glanced between the two of them suspiciously. “Kris? Is there something you need to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded slowly. “Can he stay the weekend?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel frowned. “For the weekend? What do his parents say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris shook his head. “He lives alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!” She turned her wide-eyed stare to Ralsei. “Is this true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei nodded, his face turning pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel smiled again at last. “In that case, you may stay as long as you like, dear.” She turned and made her way to the kitchen as Ralsei turned to Kris, eyes shining. “You may put that cake I see on the table. Kris, you ought to show Ralsei to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris motioned for Ralsei to follow him and hurried upstairs. He pushed the door open, and his eyes caught immediately on the trophies and accolades on his brother’s side of the room. Ralsei rushed up the steps after him and sat down on Kris’s bed. “So this is where I’ll sleep?” he asked, still smiling. Kris shook his head. Ralsei’s smile faded. “What? But I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are Azzy’s.” Kris hung his head, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. S-Sorry.” Kris looked up to see Ralsei dash across the room, face bright red. Kris crossed to his bed and sat facing Ralsei. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Kris let his mind wander until he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He glanced over to see Ralsei watching him. When he realized he’d been noticed, Ralsei jumped and blushed. Kris ignored it. Their silence was broken shortly after by a voice from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Toriel called. “Dinner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei jumped up and looked at Kris, then hastened to the door. Kris stood slowly and followed him down the stairs. He could smell the meal already, definitely pasta, alongside the familiar aroma of cinnamon and butterscotch that heralded one of Toriel’s delicious pies. Kris’s mouth watered, and he quickened his step as he made his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ralsei practically jumped down the stairs. He nearly tripped in his haste to reach the source of the wonderful smells reaching his nose. He reached the bottom and saw three bowls resting on the tabletop, steam rising and dispersing into the air. Drawing near, he could see the pasta smothered in sauce. Toriel was digging around in the refrigerator. Ralsei took a seat at the end of the table, facing away from the door. Toriel turned with a container in her paw, and smiled to see Ralsei seated already. Kris ambled down the stairs much more slowly than Ralsei had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still surprised Ralsei to see Kris without his hero’s armor; Ralsei couldn’t help but stare. Instead of a shiny silver chestplate, he wore a sweater like Ralsei’s own, with a single yellow stripe across the chest. He wore no gloves to replace the gauntlets he had in the Dark World, and his steel boots were a pair of regular shoes. His hair was still down over his eyes, and a pair of brown pants completed his outfit. Even in such casual attire, Ralsei could see the hero in Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in his posture; standing up straight, confident, prepared. He was quiet, of course, but when he spoke, it was prudent to listen; he did not embellish or drag on. Straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why Ralsei loved him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris sat across from Ralsei, and Toriel seated herself between them. They ate in silence, with only the sound of forks clinking to break it. After a time, Toriel spoke. “If you do not mind my asking, Ralsei, how long have you lived alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei finished his mouthful, then answered, “As long as I can remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel nodded, deep in thought. Ralsei finished eating and set his fork in the bowl, and began to stand up. Toriel hurriedly stopped him and took his dinnerware for him. “O-Oh. Thank you,” Ralsei said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear,” Toriel said with a smile. Shortly after, everyone’s dishes were taken care of, and Toriel brought plates to the table. Quickly following the plates came a pie unlike any Ralsei had ever smelled. Besides the pie, Toriel also brought a kettle of tea from the stovetop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like tea, Ralsei?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, Toriel,” Ralsei replied brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring him a cup, she told him, “The sugar is there, if you would like some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Ralsei added a sugar cube to the cup. “Thank you!” He sipped the sweet tea slowly, enjoying the warmth. Shortly after, he dug into the pie, discovering that it was even more fantastic than he had first thought. He ate ravenously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should slow down, dear,” Toriel said affectionately. She turned. “And Kris, how are you enjoying-” She gasped and dropped her teacup with a crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei spun quickly to see what had elicited such a reaction from Toriel. And to his own surprise, he saw Kris leaning, head in his hand, toying with his fork with the other. At first, nothing was odd about the human’s appearance, but Ralsei saw on closer inspection:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei had never seen Kris smile. It lent a warmth to his face that made Ralsei’s heart skip a beat. Even with Kris’s eyes obscured, Ralsei could tell he was watching him. The thought made his face burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sparkled in Toriel’s eyes. “I have not seen you smile since-” she choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t finish the sentence, but Ralsei was pretty sure he knew what the end was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since his brother left.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Losing his brother must have hurt terribly. Ralsei couldn’t even imagine. Toriel was mostly herself again, grabbing paper towels to mop up the spill and a dustpan to gather the former teacup. She was still sniffling. While she was cleaning, Ralsei cleared the table; although Toriel clearly didn’t mind, Ralsei wanted to be helpful. He put the dishes in a line along the countertop, and put the two remaining teacups next to them. When he was done, he turned to ask Toriel if she wanted any help, but was blocked by Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was holding a napkin, still smiling. Before Ralsei could do more than blink in surprise, Kris was wiping the corners of Ralsei’s mouth with the napkin. Ralsei realized he had been less than careful eating his pie; sticky filling was still lingering. He stood still and let Kris work. Being so close to Kris, Ralsei started to blush. After what seemed like an eternity, Ralsei’s face was clean. Kris tossed the dirty napkin into the trash can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Toriel had finished cleaning up the dropped cup. She was noticeably calmer now. “Well,” she said uncertainly, “I think it is time for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded and made his way upstairs. Ralsei hesitated a moment, then followed. In Kris’s room, he let himself sink into the covers on Kris’s brother’s bed. He put his glasses aside, took off his new hat, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He turned facing Kris, and faded into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice Kris watching him, still with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter IV - Decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The contents of this chapter may not be suitable for all readers; i.e, those who are easily disturbed. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris struggled to stand. His armor felt heavier than usual. Woozy, he finally rose and looked around. The cliff path. The Dark World. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The darkness that shrouded the path forward seemed denser than before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only one way to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris began the long march toward Castle Town. He briefly noted that Susie was not with him, or hadn’t waited for him, at least. He kept walking. The clomp of his boots set a steady rhythm as he walked. On, and on, and on… The darkness receded only to allow him passage. Behind him, it billowed back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, he reached a familiar landmark. The buildings of Castle Town loomed in the darkness, their roofs leaning over the street, glaring down at him. The street was always quiet, but now the silence seemed like a blanket, forbidding any noise from any source. Resolutely, Kris, made his way to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he reached the doors, he could feel something was off. There was something wrong with this. A knot of fear settled in his stomach, but he kept walking. Through the courtyard where they’d battled Lancer for the first time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors were open. Well, what was left of them. The left-side door had fared better than its companion; rotting wood still clung feebly to the hinges. The other door left no trace. Kris stepped back and realized suddenly what had been bothering him. The castle was crumbling. The towers and parapets that stood so proudly had begun to slouch. Whole pieces of the walls were missing, and a mound of shattered bricks and powder lined the base. There were no lights visible in the castle’s many windows. There were no lights in Castle Town, either, Kris recalled. Evidently, no one lived here anymore, and hadn’t for quite some time. And yet, something drew Kris to the place, some insatiable curiosity begged him to step inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he crossed the threshold through the ruined doors, he could instantly tell the castle had wanted upkeep for years; the smell of dust made Kris’s eyes water, and it was thick in the air. Another stench pervaded, too, though it was one he didn’t recognize. Covering his mouth and nose with one hand, he peered into the gloom, trying in vain to see what lay beyond. He made slow progress, jumping at each creak and groan as the once-mighty castle protested its oncoming doom. As he crept through the dusty corridors, the unfamiliar odor became stronger, until it nearly overwhelmed him. Suddenly, Kris realized he could see the silhouette of his hand covering his face. A light was burning ahead. It was a soft, orange glow, a welcome sight after an endless darkness. Kris went for it eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself in a library, its walls lined with shelves reaching high toward a ceiling he could not see. The only exception was a fireplace, crackling cheerfully across from the entrance. But what had once been a barely noticeable odor had become a choking miasma, causing Kris to cough heavily. He approached the fire, then froze. At last, he had discovered the source of the foulness that hung in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not recognize it at first; it was only a pile on the floor. Slowly, his eyes picked out the details in the fire’s dim light: a dull shine in a crescent-moon shape; another that didn’t stretch as far; an uneven expanse of white, marred with dust; wrinkled fabric that appeared to have once been green…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a black heart stitched across the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris recoiled as the pieces suddenly fit together in his mind. The crescents were horns, one broken; the dust-riddled white, fur; and the once-green fabric, a cloak. The stench, Kris now understood to be that of rotting flesh. It was all Kris could do to avoid being ill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he watched in horror, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was once his dearest friend lifted what remained of its arm. A soft yellow glow shimmered in what used to be its palm, illuminating properly the mangled remains; the greens and grays of decaying skin contrasted with the reds and browns of blood on the soft carpet around it, and the harsh white of bone. The glow seemed to stick to where the flesh was attached; slowly, it attempted to replace what had been lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But its wounds were too great, its losses too heavy, and the light winked out, letting the shadows encroach on it once more. Its greatest efforts were unable to save it, only to delay the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I I I H.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It rasped quietly. Kris, trembling, strained to hear its voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I I I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The effort was becoming too great; it shuddered in exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jolt, Kris recognized his own name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Kris backpedaled. No. It couldn’t be. He must be mistaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the hurt in its voice; the loneliness, the untold time spent in agony, slowly wasting away, forever exiled to the prison it once called home, with only dust and the fire for company.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was insistent now, desperate, practically begging Kris to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KRIS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spun away as Kris was ripped from the library. He gasped for air, and found it clean, without even a mote of dust. He could see the walls again, his bedroom walls, by a dim light from the window; one side of his vision was still obscured by a white face staring at him with concern, mixed with terror, and perhaps something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris?” Ralsei whimpered softly. Kris suddenly became aware of two points of pressure - one on his shoulder, the other on the left side of his chest. Ralsei had been shaking him, trying in vain to wake him. Kris took Ralsei’s hand in his own and sat up. On an impulse, Kris, pulled him into a hug, feeling tears drip down his face but not caring, just wanting to be sure, completely sure, that Ralsei was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K… Kris?” Ralsei asked uncertainly, as his white face flushed pink. But he returned the hug. Kris didn’t know how long they remained embraced, held so close, and he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Ralsei was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to pet Ralsei’s head, and Ralsei blushed even more, leaning into Kris’s hand. Kris was still feeling slightly sick, but he was beginning to feel better again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Ralsei was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Ralsei there, Kris felt that he might be able to sleep again. He could feel exhaustion pulling him back to his slumber. Slowly, he began to lay down again. A pleasant warmth radiated through his body, and he slept peacefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter V - By Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ralsei awoke to a light brighter than even he could conjure up. It glared in through the window, casting everything it touched in a pleasant white. He yawned and tried to stretch, but found one arm pinned by something heavy and warm. His face burned as Ralsei realized Kris was sleeping peacefully next to him, holding onto him and trapping his arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might as well go back to sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he figured. He settled back into the sheets, savoring the warmth as he closed his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several hours before Kris awoke. Ralsei slept intermittently; he was awake when Kris began to stir. “Good morning!” Ralsei chirped. Kris yawned, then suddenly seemed to realize Ralsei was with him and jumped. His face turned pink. Then he cracked a smile. Ralsei rose from the bed and put on his hat and glasses. As Kris slowly made to stand up, Ralsei reflected on what had happened in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of it was fuzzy, but he clearly recalled being startled from sleep, by what, he didn’t know. He could hear Kris tossing and turning in his bed across the room, and Ralsei looked over and saw something was wrong; he went cold thinking of the terror on Kris’s face. Unsure what to do, he had said Kris’s name aloud: “Kris?” He didn’t remember what had happened next, but the next thing he knew, he was with Kris, shaking him, trying to wake him. “Kris!” he had cried, to no avail. “KRIS!” His voice raised to a shout, and at last, Kris was free of whatever nightmare had plagued his rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris stood up, stretched, and started for the door, motioning for Ralsei to follow. They marched downstairs, where Toriel already had breakfast laid out for them: two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast, still warm and smelling delicious. Butter sat in the middle, with a knife laid next to it. Ralsei looked nervously at Toriel, who was busying herself with other tasks, but if she had heard the commotion last night, she gave no indication of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel turned from her dishwashing, drying her paws on a towel, and spotted the two boys seating themselves at the table. “You are awake! Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded, still smiling. “Yes, Toriel!” Ralsei said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel smiled. “I am glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ate breakfast quickly. When they were finished, Toriel took their plates and quickly washed them, adding them to the pile of clean dishes next to the sink. “Will you be going out, my child?” Toriel asked Kris. He nodded. Toriel nodded in return. “Please try to be back before sunset today.” She smiled and turned back to her chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris motioned for Ralsei to follow him again; he led Ralsei out to the yard, and they started toward town. Ralsei found himself squinting most of the time; the sky was cloudless and the sun was nearly blinding. They wandered through the main of town, until they reached the library. Ralsei noted that the sign above the doors read ‘LIBRARBY’, and he wondered at it. Kris pushed open the door and led Ralsei inside; within the building lay a great many shelves. Ralsei felt at home here, among the many stories and novels. Though of course, it was small compared to the collection of tomes in his castle in the Dark World.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent several hours there; Kris let Ralsei pick the books he thought might interest him, and they would find a quiet place to sit and read. Ralsei would read the book aloud, quietly, of course, and Kris would sit next to him. Shortly into the second book, Kris leaned his head on Ralsei’s shoulder. Ralsei blushed, and lost his place on the page, but he was silently appreciative of the gesture. Seeing his apparent discomfort, Kris sat back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay, Kris!” Ralsei said hastily. Kris looked at him for a moment, then nodded and put his head back on Ralsei’s shoulder. When the last book was finished, Kris stirred and stood up. Ralsei quickly stood with him. He put the books back where he had found them, and met Kris at the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei suddenly remembered Toriel’s request for them to return on time. “Is it getting late?” he asked Kris. Kris squinted and glanced at the sky. He nodded reluctantly. They turned and started towards Kris’s house. On one particular corner, however, Kris gently pushed Ralsei toward home, and turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris? Aren’t you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris shook his head. “I’ll catch up.” Then he turned, and hurried on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered, Ralsei continued on his path; he was nearly there. He wondered what Kris had gone to do; he hoped Kris would be back soon. Ralsei soon arrived, and slipped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel was sitting in an armchair, reading. She looked up when the door opened. “Hello, Ralsei,” she said with a smile. Then, she frowned. “Is Kris not with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei shook his head nervously. “H-He said he’d catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel nodded, returning to her book. “Very well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei sat down on the sofa, resolving to wait for Kris there. A book lay on the end table next to him; he picked it up, and began to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris hurried along the streets of Hometown, setting a quick pace towards his new destination. It wasn’t a long walk, and Kris quickly arrived: a little shop on the edge of town. The tiny sign along the eave read “FLOWER KING.” Kris hesitated, but dispelled his doubt quickly and stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop’s owner was busy watering a small garden at the back of the shop. At the dinging of the little doorbell, he called, “Just a moment!” He carefully watered each bloom in the display. When he was finished, he placed the watering can carefully next to the display. Turning, he boomed, “Alright! How may I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught sight of Kris. Asgore, Kris’s adoptive father and Toriel’s ex-husband, cracked a massive grin and rushed over to give Kris a bear hug. “Kris! You’re back!” He set Kris down again. “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Kris approached one of the displays at the back of the shop. Inside the case, a variety of flowers rested, carefully nurtured to be as vibrant as Asgore could make them. There were carnations in their pink, buttercups in soft yellow, daisies in white, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roses. A rich red, they stood tall and solemn. They were just what Kris was looking for. Asgore watched Kris expectantly; he saw Kris eyeing the roses. He raised an eyebrow as Kris pointed. “A rose?” He opened the case to let Kris pick a flower. “What might you need a rose for, Kris?” Kris only pointed at one of the roses. It had caught his eye almost immediately; it was tall, and its petals formed a clear ring. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one?” Asgore plucked it gently from the soil. Kris pulled some bills and coins from his pocket, but Asgore hastily stopped him. “No need, Kris. My treat.” He winked. “Good luck, Kris.” Kris’s face went pink, but he tried not to let Asgore see. He gratefully accepted the rose, and hurried out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way westward, back toward home. Only once he had reached his own front door did he realize he hadn’t thought of a way to keep his gift hidden; it wasn’t like he had something to hide it behind on his shelves. It certainly wouldn’t fit in his pocket, and he carried nothing with him besides the rose. Fearing the worst, he gently opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach dropped. It was the worst possible scenario; Toriel sat in her favorite armchair, and Ralsei had taken up a seat on the sofa, directly opposite his mother. No matter how he carried the flower, one of them would surely see it. For the time being, he held it behind his back. Toriel smiled as he stepped in from the late afternoon sun. “You are back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a statement, not a question. Kris nodded. Ralsei looked up from his book and smiled, too. “Hi, Kris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what he had in store for the formerly-lonely Prince, Kris blushed. Still, he smiled too. Toriel, ever observant, noticed Kris’s discomfort. She gave Kris a look, but spoke not a word. Instead, she placed a thin strand of ribbon into the book to mark her place, then shut it, put it aside, and stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I make dinner?” she asked the pair. Kris nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Ralsei said, still smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel noted that Ralsei seemed to smile more when Kris was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toriel moved to the kitchen, Kris hurriedly slipped past, the rose tucked snugly against his right side to hide it from Ralsei’s view. He made his way upstairs; he guessed he’d only have a moment or two before Ralsei followed him. As he snuck by, Toriel caught a clear glimpse of the rose Kris carried. She smiled to herself; she knew immediately who it was for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Kris tried to find a place to put the flower. He couldn’t put it on his shelf; too obvious. Nor on the windowsill; it would be discovered just as quickly. Stricken with indecision, he looked frantically from hiding place to hiding place; nothing seemed sufficient. If he could just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris froze. It was Ralsei; Kris hadn’t heard him come up the stairs. He clutched the rose tightly to his chest. In that moment, he made his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris, are you… are you okay?” Ralsei put a paw on Kris’s shoulder. Kris spun around and held out the rose like he’d held his sword in the Dark World. Ralsei, who had stepped back as Kris had turned, stared at the red bloom in shock. He slowly lifted his gaze to look at Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Kris whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei was silent. Tears shone in the corners of his eyes. Kris slowly felt his heart grow cold. Did this mean…? Just as he began to doubt himself, Ralsei cautiously looked back at the rose, reached out, shakily, and grasped the stem. Kris let go, and his arms dropped to his sides. He stood awkwardly, unsure what to do with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Ralsei had yet to speak. He looked at the rose with an almost dreamy expression, as though he wasn’t quite convinced he was awake. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity. At last, he murmured, “For… me?” Trembling, Ralsei took a half-step forward. “Kris, I…” He finally looked up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris couldn’t speak. The truth was out. His heart soared, beating a rapid tattoo as he processed what Ralsei had said. How long had he known Ralsei? Kris shuffled forward, closer, perhaps too close…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his lips met Ralsei’s, and time lost all meaning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter V - A New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ralsei was lost in euphoria. He felt as if he were floating. The rose he clutched in his paws had delivered an almighty shock: Kris really loved him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long they stood there, embraced, Ralsei neither knew nor cared. Kris was with him; that was all he wanted. When at last they parted, Ralsei could still feel Kris’s kiss. Wordlessly, they sat together on Kris’s bed, simply enjoying being close to one another. They remained there, basking in each other’s presence, until Toriel called them down to dinner. Ralsei made his way down the staircase, still relishing in his newfound love. Kris walked beside him; Ralsei wouldn’t have had it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached the dining room, Toriel smiled. She gave a pointed look at Ralsei; with a blush, he realized he was still carrying the red rose. Toriel, to Ralsei’s surprise, did not sit at the side of the table, where she had been yesterday; rather, she sat at the end, facing away from the door - to let him sit next to Kris, Ralsei realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was delicious. For dessert, Toriel asked Ralsei if he would serve them the cake he had brought when he arrived. It tasted even better than Ralsei remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took away the dinnerware, Toriel mentioned to Kris, “Do not forget, Kris, tomorrow is Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris’s enraptured smile suddenly faded, though only briefly. “What’s so bad about Sunday?” Ralsei whispered to Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mass,” Kris whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei only stared confusedly. Seeing his face, Kris added, “It’s religious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still unsure, but with something, at least, he understood, Ralsei just nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in companionable silence once more. Toriel was hesitant to break it, but she knew they needed sleep. “It is time for bed,” she said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair begrudgingly made their way to bed. As before, Kris was tucked into his own bed, and Ralsei used Asriel’s. Toriel checked in on them, and seeing that all was well, blew them both a kiss and softly shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei hovered on the edge of sleep, slowly drifting off, when a sudden noise brought him back to reality. He listened, and realized Kris wasn’t asleep yet. “Kris?” he whispered hesitantly. Kris rolled over to face Ralsei. “Is something wrong?” Ralsei continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep,” Kris muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei remembered Kris’s experience with sleep from the night before; no wonder he was suffering insomnia. “W-Would you like me to sing a lullaby?” Ralsei asked with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turning as pink as Ralsei’s, Kris nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei took a shaky breath, then began to sing quietly:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the light is running low</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the shadows start to grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the places that you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seem like fantasy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a fight inside your soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s still shining in the cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the truth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The promise in our hearts</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m with you in the dark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the final note faded, Ralsei could hear deep, even breathing as Kris slumbered peacefully. Smiling to himself, he followed Kris into sleep, still clutching the beautiful rose between his paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight. That was the first thing Kris noticed when at last he woke. The second thing he noticed was Toriel standing in the center of the room, smiling at him expectantly. Sluggishly, he dragged himself from his bed, pulling his sweater off as he went. He rifled through the upper drawer of his dresser as Toriel exited. From its depths, he pulled a collared shirt with its familiar pattern; lime green with a yellow stripe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all of your clothes like that?” Kris nearly jumped out of his skin. He had once again forgotten he had a roommate. Ralsei looked at Kris’s new shirt curiously, gray eyes shining. He already had his hat and glasses on. Suddenly embarrassed to be partially disrobed, Kris hurriedly tugged on the shirt. He nodded in response to Ralsei’s query. He slipped on his shoes and stood up, hastily tucking in and straightening his top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris…” Kris stopped and looked to Ralsei. His face was red. He was spinning the rose in his paws anxiously. “Um… about… us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris’s face turned red, too. Ralsei continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we…” Ralsei’s face burned even more. “...together?” he managed, his voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris didn’t answer immediately. After a moment’s pause, he strode across the room and planted a kiss on Ralsei’s cheek. Ralsei’s paw flew to his cheek and his face grew even redder. Kris took Ralsei’s other paw in his hand and smiled. “Inseparable,” he said affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei smiled, nodded, and pulled Kris into a hug. They savored each other’s warmth for a moment before Kris pulled away. Ralsei went to place the rose on the dresser next to the bed, but seemed to decide he’d rather carry it. Together, they made their way downstairs; Toriel was waiting with breakfast, wearing a more formal dress than usual. She saw Ralsei still carrying the flower, but did not mention it. Kris saw Ralsei’s eyes widen in shock at the teetering tower of pancakes before him. A bottle of maple syrup sat meekly beside it, dwarfed by the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stack quickly diminished as they ate. When at last the pancakes were no more, Toriel cleared the table and ushered her charges outside. Kris stepped to the station wagon, then noticed Ralsei following uncertainly behind him. Kris opened the car door, and gestured for Ralsei to enter. Ralsei clambered into the back seat. Kris followed, and showed Ralsei how to buckle his seat belt. Then, they were off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey wasn’t long. Kris unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out. He was about to head inside the church when he realized Ralsei was still struggling with his seat belt, his face crimson. Chuckling to himself, Kris undid Ralsei’s seat belt for him. In doing so, he had to reach across Ralsei, which did not help his already red face. Kris held out his hand to help Ralsei down, which he gratefully accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris never seemed to be ready for the sudden change of atmosphere. He stepped inside from the bright morning sun and chirping birds into a world of quiet reverence. The stained glass windows lining the walls filtered the sunlight, casting brilliant colors onto every surface. The high ceiling offered a sense of grandeur to those who entered. The rows of pews were occupied by a congregation of monsters, all silent or engaged in whispered conversation with their neighbors; few looked up as the three entered. Kris could tell by Ralsei’s look of awe that he had never seen a room like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three made their way to an open space and sat. They didn’t wait long before Father Alvin raised his hands for silence. The sermon began. Kris knew the drill; Father Alvin would stand at the pulpit, talking, getting sidetracked, slowly progressing to his main point. Depending on the subject, these monologues could take hours. Kris resigned himself to another long Sunday morning. Ralsei was watching Kris and Toriel, emulating Toriel’s straight-backed posture. Kris held back a sigh. Maybe the old preacher would make this one short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Kris gave up on that hope completely. He was bored, and Father Alvin clearly had no intention of stopping any time soon. A glance at Toriel told him his mother was growing disinterested as well. Though her posture was as prim as ever, her eyes were beginning to glaze over. They weren’t the only ones, either; many of the monsters around them were starting to ignore the priest, some on their phones, some looking slightly dazed, engaging in some idle activity or another. Kris even spied one monster asleep in his pew, head lolled over the back of the bench. The woman behind him looked uncomfortable, and Kris could hardly blame her; with two monsters on either side of her, she had nowhere to move. Kris leaned forward to see if Ralsei, too, was succumbing to boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not. Kris was stunned to see the little Prince’s enraptured stare. He was hanging on every word, listening intently. The rose remained clutched between his paws, held close to his chest. So focused was he, that he did not notice Kris’s staring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was all Kris could think. The sermon was not an interesting one, just a classic “love thy neighbor” sort of theme. But, Kris mused, that was Ralsei’s motto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father Alvin wrapped up his speech not long after, when the sleeping monster started to snore. At last, he released them all with a kind smile. Kris, Ralsei, and Toriel slowly shuffled to the exit among the throng of other monsters. Kris trudged; Ralsei was nearly bouncing. Seeing him so happy, Kris felt as if his heart might burst. He suppressed a sudden urge to pull Ralsei into a hug. Ralsei started toward the station wagon, but Kris grabbed his paw. Ralsei looked confused, but Toriel looked to Kris and nodded. She knew where they were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Toriel’s approval, Kris began to lead Ralsei through the streets of Hometown. As they walked, Ralsei began to hum merrily. Kris smiled and squeezed Ralsei’s paw. Ralsei glanced at Kris in surprise, blushing, then smiled back and kept humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one paid them much mind as they went, and it wasn’t long before Kris saw their destination: the bright neon sign above the door read “QC’s DINER.” Kris pulled open the door and stepped aside, waving Ralsei past him with a flourish. “After you, my Prince,” he declared with a grin. Blushing madly, Ralsei entered the diner. Kris followed, letting the door swing closed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, the lights were dim. Kris could already smell the bizarre mix of grease and coffee that made the place feel homely. Wordlessly, Ralsei reached out and took Kris’s hand again. Together, they approached the counter, where a violet rabbit monster was idly scrubbing the countertop with a cloth. As the two boys reached her, she saw Kris and perked up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello again, hun!” Kris smiled. The rabbit looked at Kris and Ralsei holding hands, and at the rose in Ralsei’s other paw, and raised an eyebrow. “Who’s your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-My name’s Ralsei,” said Ralsei with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit smiled. “It’s lovely to meet you, hun.” She turned to Kris. “The usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded. “Two, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit nodded back. “Comin’ right up, hun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ralsei sat in the diner booth, opposite Kris. His boyfriend (Boyfriend! - Ralsei still couldn’t quite believe it) was silent, looking pensive. It was but a moment before Kris’s “usual” arrived - two steaming mugs of something brown. The friendly rabbit at the bar delivered them herself with a wink. Small white blobs floated on its surface. It smelled like chocolate. Ralsei breathed deeply, enjoying the drink’s aroma. He saw Kris smile, and smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked curiously, poking at one of the white blobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot chocolate,” Kris replied, stifling a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. What are the white things in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marshmallows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris sipped from the mug, then winced and quickly set it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris smiled reassuringly. “Still too hot.” He glanced out the window. “We used to come here every Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei immediately looked at Kris in surprise. It was the most he’d heard Kris say since they’d met. “Really? That sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pulled his gaze away from the window and looked back at Ralsei. His face, which had begun to look more somber, slowly shifted to joy. “It was. And now…” Kris’s eyes lost focus, as though he were gazing into the future. “Now, you’re here, too.” He put a hand on Ralsei’s paw. He looked into Ralsei’s eyes. “And I want to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei felt his face flush with heat. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. With his free hand, Kris took another sip of his hot chocolate. Ralsei took his paw away to do the same. It was delicious; it tasted almost like a chocolate cake. Ralsei’s eyes lit up. “Mmmm!” He took a bigger sip. Kris had a good taste in drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo remained in the diner, sipping at their hot chocolate. They were silent for a time. Then, Ralsei thought of something. “I wonder how Susie is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris considered for a moment. “We’ll see her tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei was glad to hear it. But he abruptly realized Kris would have to leave for school. Kris saw Ralsei’s face fall and looked alarmed. “Ralsei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei whined quietly. “You’ll have to leave.” He looked forlornly at Kris. “For school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris visibly relaxed. “Won’t you be coming?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei perked up; he hadn’t thought of that. “Yeah! I g-guess I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, they had both finished their drinks. Kris settled their bill, making sure to tip well (though Ralsei didn’t know they were supposed to), and they exited into the warm afternoon sunshine, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading! This chapter ended up being much longer, and took longer to write; sorry about that.</p><p>I hope you've enjoyed the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter VII - A Million Million Twinkling Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris and Ralsei strolled slowly through the streets of Hometown. The sun was hanging low in the sky, bathing the rooftops in an orange cast. It was getting late; they should consider going home. But Kris had one last destination in mind before returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father had gifted him the rose, after all. It seemed prudent for Kris to show him it hadn’t gone to waste. Ralsei didn’t seem to mind that they weren’t headed home just yet. They had just crossed the street and turned right, setting a leisurely pace toward Flower King. Kris hoped - no, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Asgore would approve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before the pair reached the florist’s, which, as it was Sunday, was closed. Kris took a deep breath, then pulled the door open and stepped inside. The doorbell chimed merrily, announcing his and Ralsei’s entrance. Asgore was behind the register, adding enough money to make change for tomorrow’s patrons. He looked up as the duo came in, breaking out in a massive smile. “Howdy, Kris!” he said cheerfully. “I’m glad y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore caught sight of Ralsei - and the rose he clutched tightly to his chest. Asgore’s expression turned playful, and a twinkle entered his eye. “Well, well! That little flower looks familiar.” He extended a burly arm toward Ralsei. “Name’s Asgore. I’m Kris’s father.” He gestured toward Kris as he said this. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” Timidly, Ralsei shook Asgore’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Ralsei,” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore laughed, a loud, booming sound. “No need to fear, Ralsei. I don’t bite.” He smiled kindly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Ralsei seemed anxious; if he could have curled up there, Kris was sure he would have. Kris’s heart ached to see the uncertainty in his eyes. He reached an arm around Ralsei’s shoulder, giving him a hug. Kris both saw and felt Ralsei relax in his embrace. Asgore’s eyes softened; he looked proud. Kris gave Ralsei a kiss on the cheek. Ralsei jumped, eyes wide as his face turned pink. His eyes darted toward Asgore; seeing Kris’s father still smiling, if somewhat sadly, he relaxed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asgore waited a moment before speaking; even so, his voice was shaky. “I’m glad you found each other.” He paused. “It’s getting late. Your mother probably wants you home soon, Kris.” Kris nodded. He reached out a hand to Ralsei, and they quietly returned to the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sunset had turned the western sky a rich purple. Clouds were gathering to the east; it seemed like it would rain, but just now, it juxtaposed the sunset wonderfully. “Very picturesque,” Ralsei murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you,” Kris replied, squeezing Ralsei’s paw with a smile. Ralsei blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Th-Thank you, Kris,” he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way swiftly home, arriving just as Toriel was about to call Kris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris, Ralsei, you are back! Just in time for dinner,” she said with a smile. She raised a finger and turned away. “Ah, but I must not forget.” She turned back with a small vase. Offering the vase to Ralsei, she said, “Your flower could use a home. For the time being, at least.” Ralsei gently placed the rose in the vase, which Toriel set on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down to eat. But midway through dinner, the lights all went out at once. Though the rain hadn’t started yet, the wind had picked up. “The power must have gone out,” Toriel muttered with a frown. She left to find candles. Kris looked out the window. Even through the trees, one could often see lights on throughout Hometown. Tonight, no lights were visible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It hit the whole town</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kris realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he had a thought. Perhaps this might not be such a bad thing. Toriel was soon back with a short, fat candle, and she set to work lighting a match. Kris tugged lightly on Toriel’s sleeve. “Yes, my child?” she asked without turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we go outside for a minute?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel turned now, searching for some hint of trickery or mischief in the light of the newly-lit candle. Apparently satisfied with what she saw on Kris’s face, she nodded. “You may. But do not leave the yard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ralsei felt a sudden pull on his arm. It was Kris, leading him out the front door again. They stepped clear of the house and took a few steps down the road. Then, Kris stopped. “Kris? What are we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei gasped. Kris gestured to the sky with an open hand. Above them, a million million stars twinkled joyously in the night sky. With no lights to pollute the view, the black night sky came alive with blues and violets, painting a mural to delight the eyes. Compared to the empty black ceiling of the Dark World, the night sky here was… mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he looked, the more in awe Ralsei felt. Here was a bright swirl of pinkish-white; there, a sprinkling of dark blue with a hint of green, all blanketed with sparkling lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Ralsei could hardly speak. The sky seemed to draw him in; he felt weightless, as though he might float away and drift among the stars. “...beautiful,” he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris smiled, though Ralsei did not see. “Thought you might like it.” He pulled Ralsei a little closer. They stood there, staring at the brilliance above them, for what Ralsei felt must have been hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ralsei was able to rip his gaze away. He looked at Kris, who was staring toward the horizon. Overcome by a sudden impulse, Ralsei put a hand on Kris’s cheek, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him deeply. Kris was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered, returning the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Ralsei said simply, “Thank you, Kris.” And that was that. They remained outside for a short while longer until Toriel came to fetch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is time for bed, Kris! You need your rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo made their way upstairs. Kris quickly changed into a sweater again. (Ralsei politely averted his eyes.) In bed, Ralsei was bundled snugly in the covers. But the rain had started, and with the constant, unfamiliar drumming, he couldn’t sleep. If the sounds of tossing and turning across the room were anything to go by, neither could Kris. In unison, they turned to face each other, stared for a moment, then nodded. By an unspoken request, Ralsei rose from his bed and crossed to Kris’s. He lifted the covers and slipped in beside Kris. Kris wrapped his arms around Ralsei’s midsection as if he were a warm teddy bear. Ralsei snuggled into Kris’s embrace, and both were quickly fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter VIII - Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The same warnings from Chapter IV - Decay apply here as well.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kris rose from the armchair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought; he didn’t remember sitting down. Around him, shelves lined the walls twenty feet high. On those shelves lay thousands of books, big, small, thick, and thin. Their covers came in every pigment imaginable. At the center of one wall, however, was a gray brick fireplace, large enough for Kris to stand in. At present, there was no fire; the room was lit by other sources, and pleasantly warm. The carpet that lined the floor was a pleasant shade of lavender, a sharp contrast to the navy blue of the corridor outside. Including the armchair Kris had just stood from, there were four chairs in a rough semicircle facing the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only issue with the library that Kris could discern was the swirling dust near the center of the room. It seemed confined to a small space, scarcely reaching Kris’s waist and never venturing beyond a seemingly arbitrary spot in the carpet. Kris watched it carefully; it seemed familiar somehow, though Kris could not remember why. Even as he stared, the tiny tempest slowed and dispersed, vanishing before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head in confusion, Kris stepped out into the hallway. There were several doors along the walls, all of sturdy oak. One differed from the rest, though; unlike its brethren, it lay open in a silent offering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Step inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it seemed to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See what I have to offer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kris was happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the open door lay a short hallway of the same stock as the one before, leading to a sliding door of glass. Between Kris and the next door, however, was a familiar figure: a little shorter than Kris, garbed in green robes and hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei turned and, seeing Kris, smiled. He did not speak, but opened the glass door and began to walk away. Kris hurried after him. As he passed the door, he felt something new beneath his feet. He found himself in a tranquil courtyard, surrounded by the castle’s great stone walls. Ralsei sat at the foot of a fountain in the form of a single snake entwined around a pole. Flowers lined the cobbled path that led to the fountain, upon which Kris now stood. Paths led around the courtyard, winding toward the fountain and encircling it. The grassy expanses between the paths were, as Kris had come to expect, a vibrant purple. It was quiet - the only sound being the bubbling fountain - but it was a good kind of quiet, and Kris felt at home among the greenery (purple-ery?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris maneuvered to the fountain and sat next to Ralsei. He sat listening to the gurgling of the fountain for a while. He turned to ask Ralsei about the courtyard, but Ralsei was gone. Kris turned back just in time to see him leave by the same door they’d entered through. Kris hastened after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slipped in through the glass door, he knew instinctively something was wrong. The wallpaper wasn’t peeling when he’d passed through earlier, and was it always quite this… dark? Kris opted not to worry about the state of the castle. He practically ran down the hall and burst through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was immediately accosted by a haze of dust. It clogged the air and made it difficult to breathe. When at last his lungs were finding oxygen again, Kris realized the corridor was pitch black. A foul odor, terrifyingly unknown but gut-wrenchingly familiar, wafted down the hall. Kris felt his blood run cold. The fireplace, which had been out when he’d left, now crackled in its hearth, illuminating what little it could. Kris knew what he would find at the edge of the firelight. Every nerve in his body screamed at him, telling him to run, as far and as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kris did not run. Hesitantly, he began to venture closer to the macabre scene before him. He had to be sure. He needed to see that it was true, that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there. Trying to hide his revulsion, Kris approached the husk that lay on the floor. It was just as Kris remembered it. It watched Kris, and it rasped his name again, a horrible, grating sound that set Kris’s teeth on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar torrent of fear and panic began to take root. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, no, no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K R I S.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A scrap of memory flashed through Kris’s mind. Purple grass, a cobbled path lined with flowers, and a fountain - an escape. Kris nearly fled to this sanctuary, this isolated place of peace. But he stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> had lain here for a time Kris did not wish to know, always in agony, always hoping, praying for something, someone, to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nobody came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Kris. Didn’t it deserve to see the peace of that courtyard? At the very least, it was a more fitting resting place. Kris steeled his nerves; he had to do this, if only for himself. He stooped, and, trembling, picked up the tattered body of his dearest companion, doing his best to ignore the sticky, saturated feeling of half-dried blood. Kris could hear bones and tendons creaking; its face was mostly gone, exposing the bone of the skull and upper jaw. Its eyes - or eye - seemed to bore into Kris. He gave a tremendous effort and pulled it to chest height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was heavy. Along with the weight of his armor, Kris very nearly toppled over. But agonizingly slowly, step by grueling step, Kris left the dusty library. He kept walking; first the oak door, then the glass door. It was not a short journey, although the distance was quite brief. But at last, the glass door was behind him, and before him lay…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruins. The courtyard lay in disrepair. The dust had not spread this far, not yet, but the cobblestones were broken, the flowers wilted, the purple grass browned. The fountain at the center still functioned, but it was weak, seeming sickly compared to the splendor it had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pressed on. When he had first arrived, Ralsei had been by the fountain; that was where Kris would take the thing. Every step seemed to shoot fire through his legs, but he refused to stop, not when he was so close. After an eternity, Kris had reached the fountain. He nearly dropped his burden as he set it gently, tenderly on the pool’s rim. It had not struggled at all as Kris had carried it here, but now, it desperately clutched for the water, so close, yet infinitely far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris obliged it, hefting the thing into the pool at the base of the fountain. He watched as it bobbed once, twice, then began to sink. But slowly, color was leaching into the desolation around it. The fountain began to bubble merrily again. The grass regained its vibrancy as the flowers stood up and stretched their petals. The dilapidated courtyard basked in a golden radiance, started by the yellow glow in Ralsei’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For it was Ralsei again. He stood in the water, perfectly restored, though his cloak was yet stained and ragged. He smiled at Kris, and the light flourished, slipping into every nook and cranny, illuminating the grandeur around them. The light grew blinding, obscuring the courtyard. Abruptly, Kris felt the ground fade away, and he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris landed on something soft. The golden glow still pervaded, and there was something even softer, and warm, in his arms. At last, his eyes opened, and he found himself in his bed, Ralsei still cuddled close, the curtains flung open to greet the morning sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the sunlight wasn’t glaring half as harshly as his mother was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter IX - First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ralsei’s eyes opened. At first, he was confused by the warmth at his back, until he remembered where he had slept. He yawned - and looked right into Toriel’s eyes. Though he couldn’t be certain without his glasses, she looked upset. And that was putting it mildly. Ralsei gave a guilty smile (though he didn’t know what he’d done wrong) and waved meekly. Toriel nodded curtly in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris!” she snapped. Kris stirred. He grimaced at the bright sunlight, then froze. Ralsei figured Kris could see Toriel’s irate countenance; he didn’t need glasses, after all. Ralsei felt Kris’s arms recede from his waist, and he quickly got out of bed, so as not to aggravate Toriel further. He scurried to his own - no, Asriel’s, he reminded himself - bed, and threw on his hat and glasses, blinking as the world came into focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the meaning of this?!” Toriel hissed as Kris slowly sat up, clearly still disoriented as he tried to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping,” Kris slurred, still not quite awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This clearly did not help Toriel’s mood. “Sleeping? Like that? You have been told the rules when your brother brought friends over! Each resident will sleep in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bed!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris at least had the decency to look ashamed - although it was hard to tell without seeing his eyes. His shoulders slumped. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel’s expression softened. She sighed exasperatedly. “It is understandable, I suppose. But do not do it again.” Kris nodded, and slowly rose from his bed. Toriel turned briskly and vanished. She left the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei hung his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Kris. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris shook his head vehemently. “You didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei blushed, feeling even worse. “I know, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris strode across the room and kissed him, cutting him off. “You worry too much,” he said with a grin. “It’s okay. I promise.” Ralsei smiled; he felt a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kris had gotten ready (which of course meant putting on a new, identical sweater), they followed Toriel downstairs for breakfast. Ralsei was thrilled to see he’d be having waffles. If this weekend had taught him anything, it was that Toriel was a fantastic cook. And he did like waffles. Kris practically drowned his in syrup, just like he had with his pancakes yesterday. Ralsei didn’t use nearly so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone was done eating, Toriel cleared the table as usual. “Ralsei, if you are staying here, will you also be attending school here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei started. “Oh! Um, yes, Toriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel nodded; she had expected such an answer. “Then let us be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey to school was quite brief; this wheeled Lightner machine was really a marvel. A bit bumpy, but certainly faster than walking. “We are here,” Toriel said with a smile. Ralsei took Kris’s hand, which seemed to mildly irritate Toriel, who walked beside them. They passed through the school’s front doors, and Toriel led Kris and Ralsei down a hallway. They found themselves before an unassuming wooden door. Black text embossed on the door’s window proclaimed the room to belong to one Ms. Alphys. Toriel peeked her head in the room. Ralsei heard her ask, “Alphys, could you step outside for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, a short yellow monster, nervously glancing at Toriel, slowly emerged from the classroom. She spotted Kris, and smiled anxiously. “O-Oh, hello, Kris,” she muttered. Then her eyes landed on Ralsei, and she clapped her hands. “Oh! A n-new student?” She looked uncertainly at Toriel. Toriel nodded once. Alphys extended a shaky hand to Ralsei. “N-Nice to meet you. “I’m M-Ms. Alphys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei shook Alphys’s hand with an equally anxious smile. “Hello! M-My name’s Ralsei,” he said shyly. Ralsei was mildly confused by this jittery little dinosaur. But if Toriel said she was the teacher, then she was the teacher. Ralsei felt a rush of excitement, wondering what he might learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel departed after giving Kris and Ralsei each a hug, and Ms. Alphys led the duo into the classroom. “Um… I guess I should a-announce…” She didn’t finish the thought. Instead, she raised her voice, addressing the classroom at large. “E-Everyone! We have a new s-student joining us today! Um…” She looked at Ralsei desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei waved nervously. “Um… I’m Ralsei,” he said quietly. Everyone was staring at him; this was not how Ralsei had expected this to go. Finally, a blue bird in the front row scoffed and returned to the book he was reading, earning a glare from the reindeer at the desk beside him. With that, the silence was broken, and everyone stopped staring. Inwardly, Ralsei breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ms. Alphys was glancing around nervously. “Oh, um, you’ll need a d-desk.” She raced out of the classroom. The door clicked shut behind her before Ralsei had any time to react. Kris meandered toward the empty desk at the back of the room, gesturing for Ralsei to follow. Ralsei trotted along behind Kris, and waited awkwardly for the ditzy dinosaur to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly thereafter, the door reopened. It was not Ms. Alphys who entered, however; instead, Susie stood in the door frame, clad in her purple jacket, white undershirt, and ripped blue jeans. It seemed surprisingly un-heroic to Ralsei; he hadn’t expected one of the heroes of legend to look so… worn - although he had to admit, it suited her just as well as her Dark World apparel. All the other students seemed to lean away, an almost involuntary reaction to the threatening aura she maintained. All, that is, but two: Kris, as usual, remained unconcerned; Ralsei waved excitedly. Susie scanned the room, and did a double-take to see Ralsei behind Kris’s desk. She nodded shortly in response to Ralsei’s wave, then sauntered slowly to the desk in the center of the room. “Hey,” was all she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Ms. Alphys had returned, bearing a desk for Ralsei. It took a bit of rearranging, since the room was small, but eventually, there were two rows of three desks, and a row of four desks in the back of the room; Ralsei sat with Kris on his right and a snake with a cap of some kind and dark-tinted glasses on his left. Once Ralsei’s desk was in place, Alphys started class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to her, the first half of the day would be a lecture - learning! Ralsei was overjoyed to learn something about the Light World. The second half, she said, would be time to work on their projects, due at the end of the month. Belatedly, Ms. Alphys sheepishly declared, “Ralsei, y-you can join any g-group you like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join Kris and Susie, then!” he exclaimed with a smile. Ms. Alphys looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you sure? I-I mean, of course you’re s-sure!” Ms. Alphys corrected herself quickly. “That’s s-settled, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie turned and flashed Ralsei a toothy smile. Ralsei heard a snicker, and Susie spun back around and growled. “Problem, Berdly?” Berdly, the blue bird who had scoffed at Ralsei before, blanched and cowered beneath his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys hastily interrupted by starting the lecture. It was a simple explanation of Light World history - currently, the topic was ancient civilizations which Ms. Alphys said were created and destroyed thousands of years ago. Ralsei was absolutely captivated; none of the books in his castle provided any real insights into the Light World. He hung on every word as Ms. Alphys talked her way through the Aztecs and their downfall at the hands of a human named Cortés. So intent was he on the lesson that he didn’t notice Kris nearly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the classroom, all the students but Ralsei were in varying stages of boredom. Ms. Alphys continued to explore the details of the Aztec Empire, finally wrapping up her lesson as she said the lunch bell was about to ring. As if on cue, a dull buzz woke the nearly comatose class and they dutifully filed out of the room. Ralsei left last, following Kris as Alphys led her charges to the cafeteria. It was small, and as they got their lunches, Ralsei’s new classmates sat at the tables with an air of familiarity. Ralsei sat at the end of one table, next to Kris; Susie sat on Kris’s left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch was a sandwich with something pink Kris said was ham, an unfamiliar red thing Kris called an apple, and water. To Kris it might be lackluster fare, but to Ralsei, it was new and exciting. He especially liked the apple; it was crisp and sweet, and satisfying to eat. He didn’t care for the sandwich, though; he gave it to Susie instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was the weekend?” Susie asked between bites. Kris nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie turned a lamplike yellow eye to glare at Kris. “You know what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris smiled. He put an arm around Ralsei, who promptly leaned into the hug with a smile. Susie nodded; none of the other students seemed to notice. Kris whispered something to Susie, who nearly choked on the sandwich she was eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” she exclaimed, when at last she could breathe. Kris whispered again, and Susie’s expression of incredulity faded. “You little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris ducked Susie’s clawed hand as she jokingly swiped at his hair. His grin widened mischievously. Ralsei looked around the cafeteria again; conversation had all but ceased as the other students stared at Susie. When she tried to hit Kris, their eyes followed, and whispers began as they noticed Ralsei. Ralsei saw not everyone was participating, though. One monster, who Ralsei had learned was Temmie, was trying and failing to offer a black-and-white egg a bite of her sandwich. The reindeer from before, whose name was apparently Noelle, hadn’t noticed him yet - she was still staring at Susie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before the bell sounded again. Ms. Alphys led everyone back to the classroom, and told the class to continue working on their projects. Desks were pulled together to form small tables. Susie turned hers around as Kris and Ralsei shifted theirs together, creating a triangular table, although the rounded corners of the desks left a small hole in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei listened as Susie explained the project - she had encountered Alphys over the weekend and gotten an explanation. Their task was to create a diorama depicting a scene from history - what and when was up to them. Kris languidly offered a few options, which Ralsei didn’t know, and Susie shrugged. “We’ll figure it out.” She leaned back in her chair. “Besides, we’ve got a month to get it done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does ‘we’ still mean ‘me’?” Kris asked with that same mischievous grin. Susie glowered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei looked back and forth between them, but didn’t say anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They know what they’re doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. It did little to bolster his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a plan, there wasn’t much work to be done. However, they were able to set up the base for the diorama. Ms. Alphys had supplied everyone with cardboard and art supplies to create a backdrop and platform to work with. At Kris’s suggestion, the trio opted for a three-panel background, set in a crescent shape. The work was surprisingly slow; it took them the remainder of the afternoon. A few minutes before the bell would sound again, Ms. Alphys asked everyone (nervously) to clean up. There was a great bustling as materials were returned to their places and desks spun around again. By the time the bell declared the school day over, the classroom was back in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students flooded the halls, fetching belongings from their lockers and funneling steadily out the front doors. Ralsei, bewildered by the mayhem, was briefly separated from Kris and Susie. He looked frantically for either of his guides, but could not see them. In his distraction, he was nearly run over by the blue drake (whom the other students called Snowy), who shoved him roughly aside with one wing. Ralsei fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you’re goin’, Short Stuff!” he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed in Ralsei’s eyes. He shouldn’t have gotten separated, he should’ve stayed closer to Kris or to Susie, he should’ve…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. A green sweater with a single yellow stripe. Ralsei reached for that sweater, and its wearer reached back, and Ralsei found himself reunited with Kris. Kris pulled Ralsei to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kris asked. Ralsei could hear the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.” Ralsei sniffled. Kris pulled him into a hug. “Can we go home now?” Ralsei’s voice was muffled by Kris’s sweater. He looked up to see Kris nod. Ralsei took Kris’s hand as Kris led them both to the exit. Their path was surprisingly devoid of traffic; looking ahead, Ralsei could see Susie stomping in front of them, growling at anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path. When she reached the doors, she stepped away to let Kris and Ralsei pass by; Ralsei caught a glimpse of what he supposed was pity on her face as they stepped in the afternoon sun. He gave one last look back at the supply closet; that was the entrance, Kris had said. That was home. But Kris’s house was home too. Ralsei took a deep breath. He would be fine; Kris would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood by the station wagon, waiting for Toriel. When at last the flow of students exiting the school slowed to a trickle, she closed the doors with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She turned to face the two boys and a mixture of surprise and concern crossed her face. “Ralsei, dear, are you alright?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei nodded; Kris hugged him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel nodded back, although she looked unconvinced. She unlocked the car, and they piled in. The drive home was quiet; Toriel asked if they had any homework to do, and was met with two shaking heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the station wagon rumbled along, Ralsei reflected on his first day at school. He had mixed feelings about it; on the one hand, it was an opportunity to learn every detail of an entirely new world - on the other, it had a cold, unfriendly atmosphere. No one had stopped to help him when he’d fallen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Snowy was just having a bad day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ralsei thought hopefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow will be better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The station wagon ground to a halt. Toriel unlocked the front door, and they all headed inside. Ralsei was glad to be back. Back to something familiar, something he knew, something-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy, Kris!” said a voice from the living room. The speaker stood to greet Kris with a hug. Radiant joy shone in Kris’s face. Asriel glanced at Ralsei. “Who’s your new friend?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter ended up being a lot longer. If you've made it to the end, thank you for reading!<br/>No Kris parts this time, because Chapters IV and VIII didn't have Ralsei telling the story, and he deserves his own chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter X - You Come First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With all that had happened over the past few days, Kris had forgotten his brother would be visiting this week. He was overjoyed to see Asriel again; being late October, it had been almost three months since Asriel had moved into his college dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel beamed. “My child, how you have grown!” Kris inspected his brother; he couldn’t tell if Asriel was taller or not. Certainly, he was tall - Toriel was eye-level with his chin, and with his horns, he’d need to duck to use the door. He towered over Kris and Ralsei. He was thin, though - even his horns were slender like Toriel’s. However, like his father’s, his horns were long and curled outward and back. His green eyes shone in the light of the living room. He wore a green shirt with two yellow stripes (just like always) and black pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too, Mom,” Asriel laughed. He turned back to Ralsei. “I suppose it was rude of me not to ask your name directly, wasn’t it? Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” Ralsei said hurriedly. “I’m Ralsei. Y-You must be Asriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel struck a dramatic pose. “The one and only!” He grinned and offered a handshake. Ralsei accepted. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei turned slightly pink. “N-Nice to meet you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel’s grin widened, and he turned back to Kris. “So how’ve you been, Kris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris hugged Asriel again. “I missed you, Azzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment. Kris pulled away. “Hey, Ralsei,” Asriel said suddenly. “Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei froze like a deer in headlights. “Umm… I’m from out of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel laughed. “I guessed as much.” He was still smiling, but Kris could see suspicion in his eyes. Luckily, he didn’t press any further. Ralsei’s face was pink. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. Kris gave him a hug, and he relaxed a little in Kris’s embrace - though his face turned even more pink. Asriel raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… is the rose over there for him, Kris?” Not turning, Kris nodded. Asriel was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve still got some time before dinner,” he said at last. “You up for a round or two?” He gestured toward the TV. Kris grinned. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar jingle as Kris joined as Player Two warmed his heart. They played a few rounds, which Kris won handily. Was Asriel just letting him win? That would be just like him, but Kris couldn’t tell; he might just be out of practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you practicing without me, Kris?” Asriel joked, leaning back against the couch in defeat. Kris grinned back. It was just like old times. Asriel turned to Ralsei, who was sitting nearby, watching.. “You want a turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No thanks,” Ralsei stammered. “I-I’m no good at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not the game</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kris realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The violence</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He saw Ralsei’s pained expression and felt a pang of regret; he hoped Ralsei wasn’t too uncomfortable watching the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel shrugged. “Suit yourself.” They had time for a few more rounds before Toriel called for a ceasefire. Asriel’s eyes lit up as his gaze fell on the table. It was his favorite, after all. He wolfed it down; Ralsei, however, ate slowly, picking at the food on his plate. He was sitting next to Kris again, but he refused to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel noticed Ralsei’s lack of appetite and gave him a look of motherly concern. “Ralsei, dear, are you certain you are alright?” Ralsei seemed to suddenly realize where he was. His face turned pink and he nodded quickly, returning to picking at his plate. Toriel acquiesced with a nod, but added, “If there is something wrong, please, do not hesitate to come to me.” Ralsei smiled and nodded again. Asriel watched all of this with an inscrutable expression. It made Kris nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toriel was clearing the dishes, Ralsei looked lost in thought. “Umm, Toriel?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” came the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Could I - could we have some cake?” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel’s head perked up. “Why, that is a wonderful idea, Ralsei,” she said brightly. She reached over and inspected the half-empty cake pan. Pulling a knife from a drawer, she set both at the center of the table. Asriel eyed the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… chocolate?” he asked hopefully. Ralsei nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel broke out into a grin, looking at Toriel. “My favorite! Aw, you shouldn’t have!” Toriel smiled mysteriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not I, Asriel. Ralsei made this cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel cut the cake with expert precision. Asriel glanced at Ralsei in surprise, and Ralsei blushed again. Asriel got a larger piece, and she took a smaller one for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, my child,” Toriel said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cake was as good as ever, but Kris found it hard to enjoy with Ralsei so out of sorts. When everyone’s cake was gone, Toriel again cleared the table. Kris watched her stack the plates neatly; when he turned back, Ralsei was gone. Kris turned to see Asriel watching the stairs curiously. Slowly, Asriel turned his look to Kris and raised an eyebrow. Kris excused himself and rushed upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs and heard something; he froze. It was Ralsei, Kris could hear. Was he… crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mounting sense of dread, Kris rounded the corner into the bedroom. Sitting on Asriel’s bed, Ralsei was sobbing softly with his knees drawn up to his chest. His hat and glasses were discarded onto the end table. He didn’t react to Kris’s entrance; he must not have heard him. Every tear that dropped from Ralsei’s eyes seemed to cleave Kris’s heart in two; he made haste in reaching him, and sat gently on the bed beside him. Abruptly, Ralsei’s breath caught and he snapped his gaze to Kris. Upon seeing his visitor, he turned away again, unsuccessfully trying to hold back another sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ralsei?” Kris asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” came the muffled reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Kris said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. “Go back to playing with Asriel. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris cautiously reached an arm around Ralsei’s shoulder; he curled tighter, but did not pull away. “Azzy can wait,” he said. “You come first.” This prompted another wave of tears; Kris was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ralsei whimpered when at last his voice returned. “Why should I?” He turned to stare pleadingly at Kris; in his eyes, Kris could see naught but despair. Kris hugged Ralsei properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you mean everything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei shrugged away Kris’s arms and turned away. “You shouldn’t have to choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t the game after all. Kris shook his head. “I don’t have to choose.” He put a hand on Ralsei’s paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei began to cry anew. “I’m just in the way here.” He sniffled. “I should just go back to Castle Town,” he mumbled miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris squeezed Ralsei’s paw. “If you do, I’m going with you,” he said firmly. Tears were starting to form in his own eyes; he was glad his hair still covered them. “Come here.” He pulled Ralsei into another hug, putting every ounce of love he felt into trying to comfort Ralsei. This time, Ralsei returned the hug, crying into Kris’s shoulder. Kris closed his eyes, determined to stay there however long Ralsei needed him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Asriel staring at them. He was making no attempt to hide the concern on his face. His look seemed to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is everything okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris slowly shook his head, careful not to disturb Ralsei. Asriel took the hint and nodded, he vanished soundlessly around the corner. Listening closely, Kris could hear his muted footsteps recede down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ralsei had begun to calm down. His shaky breathing steadied, and he wilted in Kris’s arms. Kris felt a tear escape his eye. Pouring all his emotion into a shaky, off-key voice, he began to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the light is running low</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the shadows start to grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the places that you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seem like fantasy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a fight inside your soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s still shining in the cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the truth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The promise in our hearts</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m with you in the dark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei was silent. He had stopped crying, and though he was still tense, he was hugging Kris as if letting go would destroy him. “Kris…” he whispered. “...Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter XI - Party of Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wooden spoon scraped roughly against the bottom of the pan. Stirring took most of Ralsei’s concentration; it helped to keep his mind off of things. Toriel had asked him for help as soon as he and Kris had returned downstairs; Kris had returned to his game with Asriel. He didn’t know if this was Toriel’s idea, or if Asriel had put her up to it, but he wasn’t worried about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was making pie filling, while Toriel made the crust. The butterscotch’s sweet scent was helping his mood a bit. Toriel helped him pour the filling, then placed the pie in the oven. While they waited, Ralsei watched the Dreemurr boys play, whispering back and forth. Ralsei couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he imagined it was friendly banter, much like they had done earlier. Even though he knew it was a game, just pretend, it was still… unsettling to see the savagery the on-screen characters were capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the blows reminded Ralsei of Susie; the merciless attacks she had dealt were painful to witness, even though he wasn’t the target (usually). He recalled the faces of their opponents, the pain of their injuries plainly visible. He had wanted to help them, comfort them, heal them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to realize the whispering had ceased. He looked around and realized that he was suddenly the center of attention. The twin looks of shock and Asriel and Toriel’s faces made his face heat up. Kris surreptitiously held up a hand and waggled his fingers. Ralsei’s face burned even more as he noticed the yellow glow in his palm. In his distraction, he had inadvertently begun the process to cast a healing spell. Quickly, he extinguished the light and hid his paws, eyes cast down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that magic, dear?” asked Toriel, strangely calm, as Kris and Asriel started whispering again, more heatedly. Ralsei nodded. “I have not seen that spell before. May I ask what it does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Asriel snapped to Kris. Kris nodded vehemently. “That’s impossible!” Asriel insisted. Kris spread his hands, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And yet…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel glanced at Ralsei. “Well, in that case…” he mused aloud. “I got a paper cut from one of my assignments last week. If Kris is telling me the truth, your little spell would fix that, right?” Ralsei nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. This was not how he had expected the evening to go. Asriel looked doubtful. “Prove it,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei ignited the spark in his palm again as he walked slowly to Asriel’s spot on the sofa. Accepting Asriel’s outstretched hand, he gently placed the light against the wound. As they watched intently, the scab broke apart as the flesh beneath rapidly repaired itself, tinged with gold. In an instant, the injury was gone; no sign of it remained. Ralsei let the spell fade. Asriel drew back his hand in awe. “I… You… That…” he mumbled. He inspected his paw from several different angles. “It worked,” he managed at last. “Um… thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei smiled wanly. “Y-You’re welcome,” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could do that…” Asriel mused. “All I’ve got is fire magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, stop that, my child,” Toriel admonished him sharply. “Fire magic is not to be trifled with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t even let me use it for cooking!” Asriel groused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is safer to prepare food without the use of magic,” Toriel declared with an ominous tone. Asriel did not respond, but Ralsei could see he disagreed. “And now,” she continued, “...I believe it is time for you all to sleep.” She turned to glare at Kris. “I will fetch the cot, so that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t bother.” Asriel interrupted with a flippant wave of his hand. “I’ll just sleep out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel seemed irked at the interruption, but agreed nonetheless. With that, Ralsei followed Kris upstairs. But instead of settling into his bed, Kris sat at the end of Ralsei’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kris?” Ralsei asked in confusion. Kris did not respond. Slowly, he reached a hand to his brow. He hesitated, then turned to Ralsei and brushed his hair away from his face. Ralsei gasped. Underneath his bangs, two vermilion irises gleamed like polished rubies. There was love in those eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ralsei,” Kris said softly, and Ralsei knew it was true. Kris reluctantly left for his own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he faded into sleep, Ralsei could still see those eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight again. Kris rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A voice called out. “Up and at ‘em, Kris!” Asriel winked. “Don’t make me carry you,” he threatened playfully. Behind him, Ralsei was blinking, cringing away from the bright morning sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kris,” he yawned, then reached for his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you two downstairs,” Asriel said as he headed for the door, then stopped. “Actually…” He marched back toward Kris. “Before I go…” He stood in front of Kris, taking full advantage of their height disparity to try to seem intimidating. “Where is Ralsei really from?” he asked, keeping his voice low so Ralsei wouldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe me,” Kris replied, not bothering to lower his voice. Asriel considered this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably true. Still, the truth would be nice,” he said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris sighed. “Castle Town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Ralsei jumped. Asriel looked confused. “Castle Town? I’ve never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark World.” Ralsei cut in in a strange voice. Asriel spun to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark World? Really?” He spun back to Kris. “If you don’t want to tell me the truth, then fine. But don’t take me for a fool, Kris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris shook his head as he pulled on his shoes. “Told you you wouldn’t believe me.” Asriel stared at him, lost for words. Then, with a huff, he turned on his heel and stormed out. Kris stood up, stretching, and saw Ralsei watching him closely. Ralsei seemed to be looking at his face, peering at the spot where - oh. His eyes were. With a smile, Kris brushed aside his hair again. Ralsei jumped and his face turned red; he must not have realized Kris had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris suppressed a laugh as Ralsei gaped in fascination at the sight of crimson. In his opinion, Kris would say the color matched his green-and-yellow shirt quite nicely. Although, if he was being honest, the bright hues reminded him of a traffic light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning routine was much the same, save for the addition of his brother. After a delicious hot breakfast (Asriel’s favorite, of course), Kris, Ralsei, and Toriel left for her car, so that they might head to school again. But, to Kris’s surprise, Asriel followed them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris’s confusion must have shown on his face, because Asriel gave him a grin. “Your brother wanted to visit the school today, to say hello again,” Toriel explained, catching sight of them both. The rest of the journey was made in silence; Asriel spent the time staring out the window. Kris guessed he was remembering his time in Hometown, from when he was just a kid all the way to his departure for university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris watched the buildings go by, too, reminiscing about growing up with Asriel. Getting hot chocolate at QC’s Diner, watching the other patrons come and go, just goofing off. He could still picture the glimmer in Asriel’s eye as he drew a silly picture on the diner window in the condensation from his breath, could still hear his laugh, could feel the warmth of his hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking back tears, he shook away the memory just in time to see Toriel pull up to the school. Even before the station wagon ground to a halt, Kris could see something was wrong. No lights were on, and the students and staff were scattered around the front of the building. Toriel was out of the car the instant it turned off, and the staff hurriedly began filling her in. Kris couldn’t hear their conversation, but he could see his mother’s expression darken as he followed Ralsei out onto the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kris,” called a voice. Kris turned to see a toothy grin on Susie’s face. “Figures that the school’s behind schedule the one time I get here early, huh?” Kris grinned back. Susie glanced at the darkened windows, and her smile faded somewhat. “Any idea what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris shook his head. Behind him, he heard a chorus of gasps. Even Susie looked alarmed. He spun around to see Toriel standing in front of the school doors. They were open wide, and inside, Kris could see…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. It was as if the building’s interior had simply vanished, leaving a void in its place. The darkness beyond the doorway seemed to bleed out, casting the ground before it into shadow. Kris felt a sinking feeling in his gut; that ominous gloom was all too familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie recognized it too. “Kris,” she hissed quietly, and Kris nodded quickly. Beside him, Ralsei looked from Susie to Kris, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark World,” Kris murmured in a barely-audible voice, and Ralsei’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Susie whispered. “Do we go in? Back to the Dark World? With all these people around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They might need help,” Ralsei murmured in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris couldn’t help but wince. He thought of all the people they had met in the Dark World; he thought of Lancer, ruling over a kingdom that was probably in peril. “I think we have to,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to what?” asked a voice, kept similarly low. Asriel glared suspiciously at Kris. Susie looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asriel? Didn’t know you’d be back today.” Asriel flashed a quick grin and a wave, then went back to glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris pointed to the school doors. “The Dark World,” was all he said. Asriel’s skeptical expression slowly morphed into wary curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He pointed at Ralsei. “HE’S from THERE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the Dark World, it’s the entrance,” Susie scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… entrance.” Asriel’s dumbfounded face amused Kris. “Wait, how do YOU know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie grinned. “Same way he does.” She jerked a clawed thumb at Kris. “Fell in through the closet.” Her smile vanished. “But I guess it got bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel looked in astonishment from Susie, to Kris, to Ralsei. “You three aren’t seriously considering going into that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>entrance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three nodded gravely. Asriel sighed. “Well, if you’re sure about this… Some adult supervision couldn’t hurt.” He nodded, mostly to himself. “I’m going with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie growled softly. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her scowl on him. Kris slowly shook his head. This wasn’t the time to argue. Susie clenched her fist. “Ugh. Fine.” She looked back at the darkness. “How do we even get in? Your mother and Ms. Alphys and all the others are watching. We’ll never make it to the doors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris hesitated. “We could just ask?” he offered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie scoffed. “That’ll go over well. ‘Hey, can we jump through this portal to who-knows-where?’ Ms. Toriel would have your hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris thought for a moment. “Well, I guess we could - Azzy, where are you going?” His brother was purposefully striding toward the doors, and - more importantly - Toriel. Kris watched with bated breath as Asriel pulled her aside. Toriel’s expression took on several emotions; among them, Kris could identify confusion, concern and, most ominously, anger. She nodded in response to something Asriel said, whereupon he turned and waved them over. The trio weaved their way through the small crowd and gathered before Toriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is, Kris?” she asked, gesturing at the expanse of darkness behind her. Kris paused, then nodded. Toriel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “And you have been through it before?” Kris nodded again, then realized she couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel opened her eyes. “Your brother tells me you ‘have to’ go through.” Kris nodded once more. Toriel raised an eyebrow. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our friends might be in danger,” Kris said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need our help,” Susie cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mi- er, Toriel?” Ralsei pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel stared at the three faces before her and heaved a great sigh. “Very well. I do not like that you will be by yourselves, but if you already know what awaits you…” She stepped aside and let them pass. “I wish you all the best of luck,” she said grimly, and turned back to the other staff..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can I come too?” beseeched a new voice. Kris turned, and saw Noelle, face bright red, looking nervous. He looked at his companions; Ralsei was looking at him, and Susie… Well, Susie looked almost scared. That was unusual; even during their final stand with the nefarious King of Spades, she had kept her head. She had looked angry, to be sure, but never frightened. Still, an extra pair of hands would be useful. After a moment’s thought, he waved her along. Her face glowed, and she hurried to follow them as they approached the doors. The five crossed the threshold into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Kris expected, the doors slammed shut behind them, making Asriel jump and Noelle and Ralsei gasp. “Almost forgot,” Susie said with a wicked grin. “It’s a long way down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you - AHH!” Asriel cried as the floor gave way. Noelle screamed with him, and the party plummeted into a lightless abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their fall ended with an abrupt </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kris scrambled to his feet. Ralsei, now once again in his robe and pointed hat, was already sitting up. Shadows once again obscured his face. Kris helped him stand, then looked him over. “You okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei beamed. “I’m fine, Kris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Susie had dragged herself to her feet. She brushed herself off, then helped Noelle up while Kris aided his brother. “Ugh…” Asriel muttered. He was now dressed in a simple dull purple robe, strikingly similar to Ralsei’s green one. Where Ralsei’s had a black heart, Asriel’s robe bore the Delta Rune stitched in white. He wore no scarf, but the robe had armor over the shoulders. “What am I wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Susie smacked her forehead. “New clothes. Nice dress, pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel glowered at her. “Thanks,” he said sarcastically. He looked around. “So, this is the Dark World?” Kris nodded. “I dunno if this is better…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, now what?” Noelle looked apprehensive. She was garbed in a forest-green leather tunic with red accents. Additionally, she wore green leggings, red greaves, and a pair of white boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris adjusted his chestplate, then gestured for them to follow him. Ralsei followed at Kris’s side; behind them, Susie, Noelle, and Asriel meandered after. Their progress was quick without much to block their way. Noelle seemed to enjoy the great slide; Asriel, however, did not. When they at last had gathered at the bottom, it was but a short walk to Castle Town. Ralsei eagerly took the lead, guiding the party down the street toward the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is where you’re from?” Asriel queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ralsei exclaimed excitedly. “Welcome to Castle Town!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel raised an eyebrow. “So, uh, which house is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie tapped his shoulder. “The big one.” She pointed to their destination - the great stone castle which overlooked the quaint town they traveled through. Above it, the Dark Fountain reached into the sky, fading into the darkness which passed for a sky. Though Kris couldn’t see his brother’s face, he could hear the disbelief in his voice as he shouted, “WHAT?!” By then, they had reached the courtyard; Ralsei had already thrown open the double doors. He turned, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Asriel?” he asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You LIVE here?!”  he exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the shadows, Kris could see Ralsei’s blush. He nodded. “Come inside!” he urged. He led them quickly through the hallways, into a large room lined with bookshelves. Kris shuddered involuntarily; the library was nearly identical to the one from his dreams. “Make yourselves at home!” Ralsei indicated the various seats. “I’ll go make some tea!” Before anyone could speak, he had raced from the room again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris started after him as the others made themselves comfortable in the chairs before the empty fireplace. Seeing him leave, Asriel called, “Kris, wait up!” Asriel hurried to catch up with Kris. “Kris, this is insane!” He flung his hands in the air for emphasis. “Your new boo lives in a freaking CASTLE in ANOTHER WORLD! Which somehow gave everyone a change of clothes! Not to mention Ralsei can cast healing magic! What ELSE aren’t you telling me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris stopped walking to ponder for a moment. “Well…” he mused. “First, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ralsei. Second, we’re armed…” He drew his sword from thin air and displayed it for Asriel. But Asriel wasn’t paying attention anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ralsei. A prince.” He looked flabbergasted. Kris nodded impatiently and proffered Asriel the sword again. Its pale pink blade shimmered in the corridor’s half-light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where did you even pull that from?!” Asriel’s distress was plain; clearly, this much information was giving him more questions than answers. Kris “sheathed” the sword over his shoulder, and it disappeared. He pulled it out again from the same place. Asriel seemed to understand. “So, if I just…” He reached over his own shoulder, and from nowhere pulled a saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pearly white, and about half the size of Kris’s two-handed sword. Its blade was bizarrely shaped; it reminded Kris vaguely of a bolt of lightning. The crossguard was shaped into a semicircle decorated as if to resemble wings. Asriel inspected it closely. “...Missing something…” he muttered. Slowly, he reached over his other shoulder with his free hand, and retrieved an identical blade. “Huh.” He took a few experimental swings at the air. “I like these.” He put them back - wherever “back” was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” he asked resignedly as Kris resumed his walk toward the kitchen. Kris shook his head and kept walking. He heard no more from his brother. He wandered the halls for a while before realizing he didn’t actually know how to reach the kitchen from the library. He glanced around for any sign of familiarity, and found none. The hallway in which he found himself looked no different from any of the others. It did, however, have only one door, which sat ajar at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris was curious, but hesitant to pry. Hesitantly, he made his way to the door and peered inside. The room was surprisingly small. It appeared to be a study of some kind; a desk sat in the center, and bare shelves sat against the wall. A window, looking out onto the courtyard in front of the main doors, was set into the opposite wall. A coat tree stood in the corner. The room was otherwise empty. On the desk sat a candle with a shivering blue flame, like the sconces outside. It cast an ethereal glow on the journal which rested on the top of the desk, accompanied by a quill and inkwell. Kris picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DEAR DIARY,</b>
  <span> read the left page, </span>
  <b>TODAY I FINISHED ANOTHER BOOK. I LIKED THE ENDING, BUT IT MADE ME SAD. I WISH I HAD SOMEONE TO SHARE IT WITH.</b>
  <span> It was signed, </span>
  <b>RALSEI</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the right page said was </span>
  <b>SOMEONE IS COMING!</b>
  <span> Kris flipped back through older pages; many were about books. One in particular caught his eye; the ink was smeared and blotched in places, and the paper seemed brittle, as if it had once been wet. It was toward the front of the diary.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>NO ONE VISITS</b>
  <span>, it read. </span>
  <b>I’M THE ONLY ONE HERE AND</b>
  <span> - much of the page from here was illegible. Kris kept reading. </span>
  <b>...PROPHECY SAYS THEY</b>
  <span>’</span>
  <b>LL COME. I HOPE THEY GET HERE SOON. I HOPE THEY ARE NICE. I HOPE THEY STAY. I’M LONELY HERE.</b>
  <span> Kris felt his heart sink, rereading that last sentence over and over. How many times must Ralsei have reread this page?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris gripped the journal hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he promised silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t ever have to be lonely again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looking out the window, he tried to calculate the path in his head, and quickly turned and purposefully left the study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a promise to keep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter XII - A Not-So-Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The piercing whistle of the teakettle was music to Ralsei’s ears. He had just retrieved the cookies from their place in the pantry. He hoped everyone liked tea; he hadn’t checked. Maybe he should bring some other kind of drink. Still worrying, he placed the cookies on the countertop. But in his distraction, he knocked one of the teacups off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed, waiting for the inevitable </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but none was forthcoming. Slowly, he opened one eye, searching for the stray cup. He saw it cradled gently in a steel-gloved hand, thankfully undamaged. Smiling, Kris put the cup back on the counter. Ralsei felt his face burn. “Um… oops?” he said sheepishly. Kris’s smile widened. He watched silently as Ralsei poured the tea and placed the teacups onto saucers. These were then placed onto a tray along with sugar cubes, to be carried back to the library. Ralsei hefted the tray into his arms and slowly exited the kitchen, careful not to spill anything. He imagined the taste of the tea, warm and sweet, and then he’d take a bite of -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei gasped. “I forgot the-” Kris put a hand on Ralsei’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got them.” He showed Ralsei the tin of cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ralsei smiled. “Thank you, Kris!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they returned to the library. Ralsei placed the tray of tea on a table before the fire and gestured for Kris to place the cookies next to it. He did so. Cups and cookies were distributed among the group. Ralsei added sugar to his tea, watched in silence as the others followed suit, except for Susie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little sound followed, save the sipping of tea and the occasional crunch of a cookie. As each cup was drained, Ralsei collected it and neatly stacked them. Kris was the last to finish; instead of adding his cup and saucer to the stack, however, he picked up the others’ dishes and carted them off to the kitchen, along with what remained in the cookie tin. Ralsei moved as if to stop him, but Kris smiled and shook his head. Ralsei sat back in his chair, feeling slightly unsettled. He appreciated the gesture, but his guests should be able to relax! It was his job as the host to clear the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ralsei thought to himself. He sat down in his favorite armchair, which was luckily unoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris soon returned unencumbered. He did not sit down; rather, he remained standing in the doorway. “We should go see Lancer,” he said, just loud enough for the group to hear. Susie was the first to rise; with Ralsei just behind. Noelle and Asriel hastily followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, who is Lancer?” Noelle asked as Ralsei led them back to the castle gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Lancer rules over Card Kingdom to the east!” Ralsei answered quickly. “He has brought peace and prosperity to the land for… umm… almost a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week?” Asriel asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We threw his dad in the dungeon last Thursday,” Susie said with a toothy grin. Asriel sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party passed Ralsei’s training field (no one seemed to notice the Ralsei dummy) and reached the Great Door. It took a moment to get the massive slabs to open; it took considerably less time to close them. Asriel looked mildly peeved as the doors swung shut almost effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meandered through the Field, passing puzzles already solved and Lancer’s old signs. Various Darkners waved their hellos as the party journeyed by. As they passed by a dark candy tree, Kris jumped up and grabbed a branch. Clinging to the limb, he stretched his arm to the nearest candy, plucked it from the tree, and dropped to the ground again. Wordlessly, he handed the treat to Ralsei, who accepted it with a warm smile. Then, Kris jumped back up and grabbed another candy, which he tossed to Susie. The next he threw to Asriel. Stuffing one in his pocket, he grabbed one last candy and dropped down from the tree. He handed it to Noelle, then retrieved his own. “Dark candy,” was all he said. Ralsei munched his candy gratefully, enjoying the sweet warmth with each bite. Perhaps it was his imagination, but everyone seemed to perk up a little as they ate the candies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei had missed the Field. It was quiet, and the dark candy trees were welcoming; he had often spent time just resting beneath their boughs. The purple grass was soft, and pleasant to sit on. Although the Light World’s green grass had matched his clothes quite nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly prompted you three to overthrow a king?” Asriel asked between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sucked,” Susie replied, cracking her knuckles. “Real pushy, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a tyrant,” Ralsei explained. “His people lived in constant fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel nodded. “Gotcha.” He looked ahead and frowned. “I’m guessing that’s… not Card Kingdom?” He pointed. Before them lay the Great Board, red and black squares glowing a brilliant white periodically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Great Board,” Kris said calmly. “Follow me.” He waited, then dashed forward as the glow passed by. The others rushed after him, narrowly escaping the strange light. They repeated this process, following Kris’s lead, across the Board. However, as they reached the end, Noelle stumbled and fell. The glow caught up with her, and Noelle glowed the same white as the tiles below and vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?” Asriel gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine,” Susie and Kris said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, light flared a short distance away. It faded as quickly as it appeared, and in its place stood Noelle, quivering from antlers to hooves. “Wh-What do I do?” she called nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, Noelle!” Susie called back. “You just have to time it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noelle nodded, watching the light carefully. At just the right moment, she made a mad dash for the other side, running straight into Susie and sending them both crashing to the tile-like stone below. “Ow,” Susie grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noelle’s face turned cherry red. “S-Sorry!” she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie rubbed the back of her head. “No worries,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pressed onward into the Forest. Past the bush Susie had once hidden in, which she gave a fond glance, into the maze-like woods, and out again to the clearing where Susie and Lancer had challenged Kris and Ralsei - and ultimately, had joined the heroes’ cause for good. It was only a few moments more before Card Castle came into view, looming over the treetops. Two Rudinn Rangers stood guard before the gates. They crossed their spears to block the entrance, much to the surprise of the Lightners. “Halt!” demanded one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not pass!” cried the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Susie growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are under arrest by decree of King Lancer,” intoned the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancer wouldn’t do that,” Kris asserted softly. There was no response from the guards. One slammed the haft of its spear against the ground, producing a dull thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei had a brief flashback to their very first visit to Card Castle as they were encircled by Rudinn Rangers. Susie snarled at those closest to her, reaching for her axe, but one quickly dashed her hand away with a flung diamond. She fought with her fists instead, sending one sprawling, but was subdued nonetheless and her unconscious body carted away. “NO!” screamed Noelle, tugging a hunting knife from her belt. Meanwhile, Kris and Ralsei were struggling in vain as they were led forcefully into Card Castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them go!” roared Asriel as his twin blades appeared in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Kris warned them. “We’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards eyed the other two warily. “You two are free to go,” the second guard dismissed them coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this!” Noelle began to cry. It was the last thing Ralsei saw before the portcullis rattled shut with a crash and he was plunged into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor was cold. That was the first thing Kris learned about his cell. It did not surprise him; the dungeons weren’t any warmer the last time he was here. Rubbing his head, he slowly sat up to look around. The Rudinn Rangers had gotten fed up with his squirming, it seemed; they’d knocked him out quite viciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It quickly became apparent that this was the same cell he’d been in last time. The irons were still gone, and the patch of moss had not grown back. The gray stone walls glowered impassively, wrapped in shadows, and Kris could see almost nothing in the darkness beyond the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris suddenly realized the room was otherwise empty. Completely empty. A lack of furniture was not surprising to him; there hadn’t been any before, and the dungeons weren’t meant to be comfortable. But something else was missing, and it chilled him more than the cold ever could:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter XIII - Another Way Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ralsei didn’t like damp places. Damp places, besides being uncomfortable, seemed to always be full of mildew. Mildew was horrible, and Ralsei had been careful to monitor the rooms in his castle to avoid the stuff - especially his precious library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it irked him to see mildew on the walls of his new cell. The one he’d shared with Kris, while not exactly comfortable, had at least been dry. This time, they’d put him in this cell, an uncomfortable distance from Kris’s cell. The Rangers had knocked him out, and now Ralsei was worried for his health. Ralsei had at least had the sense to stop writhing when they’d hit Kris, but when they ended up in different cells, Ralsei’s resolve began to waver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would he get out? How would Kris get out? Where was Susie, who had also been knocked out? Were either of them even… alive? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ralsei scolded himself. The guards outside had said Lancer wanted them arrested, so that must be all that had happened. It had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would still need to escape, though, to see them again. There was one obvious exit, but Ralsei doubted it would work. He inspected the door. It was locked, of course, and made from some metal alloy Ralsei did not recognize. Probably a steel of some kind. The bars gleamed in the dim torchlight, contrasting the disheveled interior. Which was covered in mildew. The torch also cast shadows along the walls, and the cracks between the bricks were cast in high relief. Maybe he could pull the bricks out, and make an exit? Ralsei began walking along the walls, testing the bricks to see if any might be loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, one was. Ralsei was able to pull it away from the wall ever-so-slightly. He kept tugging at it, but it refused to budge any further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kris could do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought sullenly. He paused for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can do it, too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought fiercely, and took hold of the brick again. Ralsei gave a mighty heave, and the brick came loose with a hideous scraping screech and a shower of flaky mortar. As it came loose, Ralsei tumbled backward to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He inspected the pocket where the brick had been. Beyond it lay… darkness. The wall was only one brick thick. This struck Ralsei as odd - the walls in his castle were much sturdier, and built from larger bricks - but if it got him out, he’d take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One brick wasn’t enough of a gap, of course. He might be short, but Ralsei couldn’t squeeze into a gap so small. Experimentally, he grabbed another brick. It didn’t move. Another brick. Nothing. A third; still nothing. That brick had been the only loose one. But progress was progress. Maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was reluctant to try attacking. But he needed to get out of here; it might be the only way. It was just a wall, after all. Ralsei took a deep breath, and pulled back the scarf. He closed his eyes, and swung with all his might. The enchanted fabric surged forward and collided with the wall with a force rather like a punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s silence was shattered with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the sound of crumbling debris. Cautiously, Ralsei opened one eye and peeked at the wreckage. The dust was still swirling around the collapsed bricks. The hole left by Ralsei’s strike was not large; it was just barely wide enough for him to slip through. The smell of dust and mold exuded from the opening. Evidently, whatever was behind this wall had been sealed off for a while. Ralsei felt suddenly apprehensive, staring into the darkness. But he had to be brave. Kris needed him. Susie, too. The image of Kris slumped over the shoulder of a Rudinn Ranger galvanized him to action, and he brazenly stepped through the hole, over the scattered and broken bricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, once they found King Lancer, they would be released. This must just be a misunderstanding. Once they made it out, they could dispel any grievances he might have. Ralsei just had to find the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rudinns. Always susceptible to a compliment or two. Kris grinned despite himself as he crept through the dungeon. Ralsei had to be in one of these cells. He wasn’t terribly worried about Susie - she’d escaped on her own last time - but he’d need to look for her, too. Many cells were empty; Lancer had freed most, if not all of his father’s prisoners. Kris thought it was almost more eerie without people, though of course it was better that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps. Kris ducked behind a corner and shrank into the shadows. They were close by, but still quiet - whoever was coming didn’t want to be heard. There weren’t many people who would be sneaking around the castle; maybe Susie had escaped already? The footsteps drew closer, and Kris waited with bated breath. Shadows cast by the torchlight indicated whoever was approaching was worryingly tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With… horns? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asriel!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kris stepped from the shadows as his brother crept around the corner. Spotting him, Asriel jumped, and Kris found himself staring down a pair of twin blades. “It’s me,” Kris whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel’s swords disappeared again. “Don’t do that!” he snapped in a hushed voice, but Kris could see relief on his face. “Where are Susie and Ralsei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris spread his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Asriel nodded. “Where’s Noelle?” Kris asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went the other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris followed his brother as they snuck through the dungeon floor. “Hey, before I forget,” Asriel said suddenly, “Remind me to let this Lancer guy know his elevators could use a tune-up.” Kris grinned and nodded. Kris peered into the next cell. Empty. Asriel checked the cells across the hall. They made rapid progress through the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleared the hall, then turned the corner and continued their search. At the end of that hall, Asriel recoiled from a cell door, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a cough. “Here!” he hissed to Kris. Kris crossed the hall as Asriel tried to open the door. It was locked, and refused to budge. Asriel gave it a fleeting glare, then conjured fire from his palm. It bathed his hand, wrapping around it like a glove. The white-hot tendrils of flame ate through the lock voraciously, curling hungrily around the metal. Kris had to back away; from so close, the heat was unbearable. Before long, the door swung open, leaving a short trail of molten metal behind. Asriel extinguished his hand with a flourish and a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cell within was… Kris could only describe it as swampy. The air was thick with moisture, and mildew clung to the walls like moss. Dust swirled about their feet, though that was hardly the fault of the builder. Rather, it was likely the fault of whoever had put the sizable hole in the wall. This was probably-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Susie’s cell?” Asriel mused aloud. Kris nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wonder where that goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris moved closer to inspect the opening. The wall had obviously been broken from this side, within the cell - the bricks had scattered too far into the tunnel on the other side for the impact to have come from outside. The hole wasn’t very large; Susie would’ve had to stoop to use it. Asriel had to almost crawl to follow Kris as he stepped cautiously over the rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, paths branched off in multiple directions, offshoots every few feet, like a maze beneath Card Castle. Kris wondered how many cells down here were linked by these passageways. He and Asriel would be hard-pressed to find anyone down here - but they had to try. Kris motioned for his brother to follow him, and delved into the tunnels.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter XIV - Like Father, Like Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains passing mention of blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ralsei was being followed. He was sure of it; someone else was in these tunnels with him. He had heard footsteps not too long ago, and he could have sworn that a voice had echoed down the corridor just now. Ralsei was careful to be quiet, but quick - he had to find an exit before his pursuer caught up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, left, left again… these tunnels didn’t seem to end. Ralsei couldn’t see terribly well, so he kept a hand on one wall as best he could. The darkness didn’t bother Ralsei; it was more of an inconvenience. He was used to the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hastened through tunnel after tunnel, hoping to find something. He heard more signs of pursuit; footsteps, voices, all somewhere behind him. At least two people were now following him through these passages. Ralsei quickened his step even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There! Almost imperceptible, but a light was softly glowing down one of the tunnels. Ralsei went to it eagerly. But as he approached what must be an exit, just up a flight of stairs, he heard the footsteps again - not from behind him, but from one of the tunnels that crossed this one. Ralsei broke into a dead run, throwing caution to the wind, not caring if the people behind him could hear. He had to get out, he had to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAIT!” The desperate cry echoed off the rough stone walls. Ralsei froze. He knew that voice, he’d recognize it anywhere. Two sets of footsteps hastened toward him, and he turned. It was Kris, and his brother Asriel. Kris nearly tackled Ralsei in a hug, and Ralsei felt waves of relief wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Ralsei murmured. Kris’s only response was to hug him more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to interrupt, but we do have to go,” Asriel said impatiently. Reluctantly, Ralsei receded from Kris’s embrace. Together, the trio ascended the stairs. At the top, they found themselves in the Forest, among the trees. They pushed through the underbrush, Asriel muttering curses as his robes snagged on stray branches, until they reached the path. It was a short walk back to the castle gates, but the Rudinn Rangers still stood guard; they couldn’t just walk in. Ralsei glanced at Kris anxiously; how were they going to get past the guards?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the safety of the treeline, the trio watched the guards. “They have to sleep eventually, right?” Asriel whispered. “Do you think we ought to wait?” Kris nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, they swap soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, discordant bells began to ring within the castle walls. It seemed their escape had been discovered. Foot soldiers poured from the portcullis, and Ralsei shrank back from the edge of the trees. Once all the troops had left, the two guards resumed their position. However, one turned to the other and spoke. The other nodded, and they proceeded inside, likely to await their replacements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kris hissed. They dashed across the short clearing, ducking inside the castle. “Stay close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris wasn’t glad to be back. The last time he had skulked around Card Castle like this had been after Lancer betrayed them the first time. Carefully, he led his party to the elevator. Once they were inside, Kris punched the button to go back to the dungeon floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick question,” Asriel said suddenly. Kris looked at him in surprise. “When we got to your cell, Ralsei,” he started, “...there was a hole in the wall. Looked new. Was that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei’s face turned that adorable shade of pink. He nodded. Asriel nodded in return. “We thought it was Susie’s cell. How… how did you even break that wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His scarf,” Kris answered for him. “It’s enchanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enchanted how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris went to answer, but Ralsei feinted an attack with his scarf. It sliced through the air with a wicked hiss; Asriel flinched as it carved its path. “That’s… actually pretty cool,” he admitted. Ralsei gave him a faltering smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the elevator dinged, and they stopped out into the dungeons. “We have to find Susie and Noelle,” Kris whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” grumbled a bored voice from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re right here!” said a second voice brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie and Noelle joined Kris, Ralsei, and Asriel, and Kris sent the elevator rumbling back up. At the top, they snuck to the other elevator. Dexterously avoiding the roving troops, they disappeared into the elevator and began the ascent to the roof. There was no conversation; Kris was nervous, and even Susie looked uncertain. The elevator’s cheerful ding seemed out of place. Still, Kris marched on to the throne room. The throne there rested unoccupied. He led the party to the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing there on the castletop, staring into the Dark Fountain, which once again poured pure darkness into the empty abyss that was the sky, was Lancer. He wore a prideful expression, as well as his father’s crown. He turned as they approached, and a flash of anger crossed his face. “You clowns just couldn’t stay away, could you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancer, what are you doing?!” Susie roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer grinned, and for a moment, Kris could see the old him. “Finishing what Dad started,” he said. A sudden volley of spades sent the party sprawling. “And I won’t let YOU interrupt.” He turned back to the Fountain. “Now get out of here before I thrash you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancer.” Susie was slowly moving closer. “What happened?” Another step. “I thought we were-” Her voice faltered. She growled. “I thought we were friends, Lancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer looked up at her imperiously. “What happened?” he sneered. “What happened was you </span>
  <em>
    <span>clowns</span>
  </em>
  <span> betrayed us!” He pointed at Ralsei. “YOU LEFT US HERE! TURNED YOUR BACK ON ALL DARKNERS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ralsei protested. “That isn’t true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LIAR!” Lancer roared. A stream of spades erupted from all sides; Ralsei was only just in time to block them. His scarf took most of the abuse, but Kris still heard Ralsei’s whimper of pain. He reached back and retrieved his sword with a wrathful glare at Lancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lancer. Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer laughed. “What do you plan to do with that?” He scowled, and looked quite intimidating - all four feet of him, Kris thought wryly. “We both know you won’t use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, your Majesty, I beggeth thee reconsider!” A familiar figure nervously stepped out onto the rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer flung a handful of spades. “GO AWAY, </span>
  <em>
    <span>LESSER</span>
  </em>
  <span> DAD!” All the affection was gone from the name; it was an insult, and Kris could see from Rouxls’s face that it had found its mark. The spades splintered harmlessly on the castle wall as Rouxls slunk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ralsei had been carefully healing himself, though tears still lingered in the corners of his eyes. When he was done, he looked at Kris hopelessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kris thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>...I hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Susie,” he murmured. She glanced at him briefly. “Keep him occupied.” He looked back at Asriel and Noelle, who had already drawn their weapons. “You guys, too.” They nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Asriel queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seal the Fountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris moved slowly toward the Fountain as Susie brandished her axe. “Lancer!” she shouted. “This has to stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer laughed again, and a flurry of spades nearly knocked her off her feet. Susie bared her teeth, and a luminescent yellow eye caught Lancer in a glare that would have anyone else quaking in their boots. Lancer seemed surprised to see Susie still standing. More spades from all directions kept her off-kilter, but Susie refused to fall. A fireball, mere inches from colliding with Lancer’s head, forced Lancer to turn. A hailstorm put Asriel on the defensive, cutting the spades from the air with his twin blades. Still, he couldn’t keep it up forever; a spade struck him in the back, and he tumbled to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris tore his eyes away from the fight. With Lancer preoccupied, he slipped closer to the Fountain. A yelp of pain made him cringe; Noelle had been hit. He crept forward and stood before the Fountain. Something stirred within him; his heartbeat slowed, and the Fountain began to slow…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glimpse of white. A flash of pain. Then darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lancer laughed mockingly. “Did you clowns think you could sneak past me?” he yelled. “Did you think you were gonna be the heroes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei felt as if his heart had stopped beating; as if it had shattered like Kris’s armor under the force of Lancer’s onslaught. Kris had crumpled to the castletop, and Ralsei was too shocked even to cry out. Ralsei ran toward Kris, but Lancer attacked and forced him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Asriel was there, slashing left and right like a whirlwind. He forged a path so Ralsei could reach Kris, then stood guard over them, blocking Lancer’s attacks. Ralsei carefully but quickly removed Kris’s broken chestplate and tore open his ruined undershirt - he couldn’t repair those - and inspected the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all magical projectiles, the spades had dissipated once they hit something. In their place was a hole, dozens of deep cuts layered over one another, oozing blood. Kris’s breathing was shallow and sporadic, and his pulse was weak. Ralsei had to hurry; he cast his healing spell and set to work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he pleaded silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter XV - Peace at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Memories flickered by. His mother’s cinnamon and butterscotch pie, warm and delicious. Visiting the diner as a family on Sundays. Playing in the yard with his brother, wearing a pair of plastic horns. As they grew older, playing indoors, video games and the like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the day his parents’ fighting reached its breaking point. The day his father moved out. Going to the diner without them. The day his brother left for university, leaving Kris… alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories marched on relentlessly. Waking up to glaring sunlight and dragging himself from the bed. Arriving late as always, wandering into the classroom. Being sent to fetch chalk. The sensation of falling, in total darkness… awakening in a fantastical world, brimming with adventure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of wonder as he wandered into Castle Town for the first time. That… indescribable feeling as a mysterious hooded figure told him he was destined for greatness. Being forced to fight for his life against the diminutive Lancer. Exploring the Field and happening across a pretty white ribbon with his newfound friend and fellow hero of legend, and feeling the first stirrings of love in his chest…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trials, tribulations, learning to time the Great Board. Getting lost in the Forest, and finally seeing Susie join them to seek out their fortunes. Lancer’s betrayal, out of fear for both them and his father. A battle of wits against Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles. And finally, bringing down the tyrannical King of Spades - without laying a hand on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something stirred in his mind. Something Rouxls Kaard had said…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long hallway, a pompous voice… “Enough, worms…!” He confronted them with the K. Round from the Great Board, but something was different. “With my Control Crowne…” Any disc-shaped life form, he had said. Imagine the possibilities if the crown’s creator were unknowably powerful - powerful enough to pull Dark Fountains from the ground…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris knew how to defeat Lancer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up…” Tears rolled down Ralsei’s face. “Please, Kris, wake up…” He cradled Kris’s head in his lap, brushing the hair away from Kris’s face. He had finished healing Kris some time ago, and Asriel had managed to distract Lancer, leading his attacks away. Lancer certainly had his hands full, dueling three people at the same time. Still, he was winning; Noelle was breathing heavily, Asriel’s slashes were slowing down, and even Susie could barely hold on to her axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris’s state had yet to change. All Ralsei could do was wait for Kris to wake up. Gently, Ralsei stroked Kris’s hair, silently begging for his eyes to open. The battle raged on. Asriel glanced over and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KRIS, GET UP!” he roared. Kris did not move. Lancer began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad!” He flung an attack toward Ralsei. It missed, but not by much; it chipped the stones by Ralsei’s feet. “Some heroes you turned out to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie wore a face of grim rage, albeit fatigued. “You don’t have to do this, Lancer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do!” Lancer sent a fleet of spades with a flourish, and Susie cut them apart with a sweep from her axe. But the effort was too much, and she lost her footing, crashing to the ground below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei suddenly heard a voice. “Crown…” it muttered weakly. He felt movement - Kris! “Gotta… the crown…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei felt waves of exhausted relief wash over him. “Kris!” He helped Kris stand and hugged him tightly. Kris returned it, but only briefly; he pointed at Lancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get his crown off,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei frowned. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris was already running unsteadily into the fray, drawing his sword as he went. “Just trust me!” he called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralsei watched him for a moment, then hurried to help Susie. She hadn’t gotten up; Ralsei reached her without incident and began his healing anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lancer did NOT look pleased to see Kris alive and well. So far, Kris had been the main focus of Lancer’s blows, which at least gave Asriel and Noelle a bit of a break. They looked haggard, and they were moving sluggishly. However, Lancer’s youthful vitality gave him an advantage; he looked as energetic as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel was on board with the plan to steal Lancer’s crown. He was already trying to get close enough to grab it. Kris hadn’t managed to tell Noelle the plan yet. Lancer had eluded Kris and Asriel thus far, but they were ever-so-slowly gaining ground. Lancer laughed wickedly at their attempts to catch him. His revelry was cut short, however, as he had to dodge a rush from Susie, now restored and angrier than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To avoid Susie, Lancer had to jump in front of Asriel. Asriel released one of his blades, which fizzled to nothing as he lunged for Lancer. However, Lancer was able to dance out of reach. That put him near Ralsei, who reached out, but missed. Lancer leapt away from Ralsei and ended up right in front of Kris. Off balance, and with nowhere to go, Lancer tried to force Kris away with a final volley of spades. But he was too late, and Kris ran forward, ready to snatch the crown from Lancer’s head. He reached out, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers clutched at the air. Lancer had flung himself clear at the last moment, and he stood a short distance away. He turned slowly, and Kris realized suddenly that Lancer was missing something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crown was gone. Kris spun back around. There stood Noelle, shaking, but grasping the crown tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Got it…” she said halfheartedly. She handed it to Kris. Kris inspected it. It was a simple thing, with three prongs pointing up. It didn’t wrap all the way around the head, and was worn in a way that Light World monarchs would consider backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What…” Lancer, dazed, looked from person to person in confusion. “What was I doing…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to kill us,” Asriel said peevishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Lancer started to cry. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancer sat down, hard, and sobbed. Kris stormed to the Fountain, and angrily flung the crown into its depths. As it touched the surging blackness, the crown shattered with a sound like an anguished scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris, how did you know that would work?” Susie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The K. Round,” Kris answered. “Rouxls’s Control Crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie’s eyes widened. “You mean - the Knight…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded. He walked over to Lancer. Lancer shied away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris tentatively put a hand on Lancer’s shoulder. Lancer brushed it away. “I said go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris drew back his hand. He looked to his friends, unsure what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel was the first to break the silence. “We should go, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie shook her head. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris hesitated, but nodded, waving the others to follow him. Ralsei took his hand, and the four of them approached their exit. Kris stood in front of the Fountain one last time, and bent the world to his will. The world melted around him, and before him appeared the school’s front walk. Already, it was nearly sunset. Even in the deepening shadows of dusk, Kris could see the darkness had spread alarmingly; the school’s red bricks looked stained and old, and the grass had already begun to turn purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the damage done to his clothes, his sweater was perfectly intact. Not even one stitch was out of place. In fact, everyone’s clothes were restored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel, and Noelle were still dazed from the sudden travel. Ralsei was, too, but not as badly; he’d already done this before. When they were all back to their senses, they began the walk toward the Dreemurr house. “Kinda miss the robes…” Asriel murmured, pulling at the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susie caught up with them just in time to wish Noelle well, saying that Lancer would be okay. Kris and Ralsei nodded, although Ralsei still looked concerned. Once goodbyes had been exchanged, Susie departed, and Kris, Ralsei, and Asriel continued on toward home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel welcomed them with open arms and a hundred questions. Asriel took care of most of the answering; Kris and Ralsei sat, mostly in silence, on the couch in the living room. The evening passed by quickly, but Kris didn’t mind. Tomorrow, they would see what could be done about the school; tonight would be spent here, with Ralsei. Kris was looking forward to spending his time with Ralsei. Sitting with Ralsei, his mind drifted to thoughts of what might come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come what may, he decided, they would face it together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue - A Beautiful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Years Later…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The gentle breeze ruffled the autumn leaves outside. The late afternoon sun cast long shadows as Ralsei flipped the “OPEN” sign to “CLOSED”. With a contented sigh, he hung his apron on its hook and looked around. When some real estate had cropped up in Hometown, he had jumped at the chance to open a bakery. The day’s orders were filled now, and the ovens were off. The building was fairly small, a two-story affair, but Ralsei thought it was just right. The second floor was a living space, and that was where Ralsei was headed now.</p><p>Waiting for him, already dressed to go out in a collared green shirt, was the love of his life. Ralsei had finally convinced Kris to cut his bangs back a little, so his eyes were visible. Ralsei never tired of staring into them. Quickly, he ducked into their shared bedroom and began to change out of his work clothes. Suddenly he felt Kris pull him into a hug from behind. “Hey!” Ralsei laughed. “I need to get dressed, Kris!”</p><p>Kris sat down on the bed with a grin. “Sorry.”</p><p>Ralsei turned away, but not before Kris’s grin disappeared, and he stared off into space. “Kris?” he asked, suddenly worried. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Kris’s attention snapped back to Ralsei. “Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine,” he replied with that same grin. Ralsei was skeptical, but finished getting dressed. “Ready to go?” Kris asked, offering Ralsei his arm. Ralsei nodded, and they left the house.</p><p>They made their way toward the old school building. No one had ever figured out how to reverse the effects of the Dark Fountain, so now the school was abandoned; an identical building had been built to replace it, and that was where the children in Hometown went to school.</p><p>Although Ralsei had properly moved to the Light World, Castle Town would always be home; in fact, that was where they were headed. They stepped through the doors of the old school, and down they went.</p><p>Making their way down a now-familiar path, there was little talk between the two. As they walked down the cobbled street, Ralsei marveled at how unchanged the town was. Even as the Light World changed dramatically, Castle Town stayed calm. The greatest change in the area was the single occupied house.</p><p>More or less, it was an embassy; no one really lived there, but Rudinns and Hathys often stopped by for clerical things of one sort or another. Currently, the building was empty, but Ralsei knew there would be work to do soon. Last week had been unusual; instead of a Rudinn or Hathy, Lancer himself had come to visit. He no longer wore a crown, of course; rather, his chosen symbol of authority was the bike he rode everywhere. King Lancer had grown quite a bit, in both body and mind - though he was still not as tall as his father.</p><p>Within the castle, Ralsei set to work gathering ingredients while Kris collected bowls, spoons, and the like. Together, they started working to create the batter.</p><p>“Why don’t you let me bake?” Kris offered with a kiss for Ralsei. “You look tired.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ralsei asked.</p><p>“Positive,” Kris said, nudging him toward the door. “Go sit down. This’ll be done before you know it.”</p><p>Ralsei nodded and headed for the dining room. Truth be told, it had been an exhausting day, and he was grateful for the opportunity to rest. True to his word, Kris was finished with the baking soon after. The cake, as always, was delicious. However, Ralsei found it difficult to enjoy with Kris’s smile fading to nothing every so often. When they had finished eating, they cleared the dishes together and adjourned to the library. Ralsei, as was his habit, chose his favorite armchair. Kris, though, did not sit down. Ralsei watched him, confused.</p><p>“Do you know what today is?” Kris said abruptly.</p><p>Ralsei looked surprised. It wasn’t Kris’s birthday, or anyone’s birthday in Hometown that he knew of. It wasn’t a holiday. Which left only…</p><p>Ralsei smiled. “The day we first met.” Kris nodded. He was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Ralsei, the time since I met you has been the best of my life.” Kris’s smile was still absent; a spark of trepidation flickered in Ralsei’s mind. Where was he going with this? “I can only hope that the same is true for you,” Kris continued.</p><p>Ralsei’s smile wavered. “You know it is,” he said softly.</p><p>Kris finally smiled again. “Then I hope you won’t mind my asking…” he began. Ralsei’s eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth in a silent gasp as he realized what was happening. In a single fluid motion, Kris dropped to one knee. From his pocket, he produced a small box, which snapped open to reveal a simple ring, set with a single glittering diamond.</p><p>“Ralsei, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The sun was barely up on a quiet Saturday morning when Kris awoke. In bed next to him, still fast asleep, was his newlywed husband. Ralsei was still curled up against him; the warmth was quite pleasant. The feeling of Ralsei’s fur on Kris’s bare chest was nice, too. Kris briefly pondered getting up, but decided against it. He couldn’t disentangle himself without waking Ralsei. Instead, he relaxed against the pillow and thought back to yesterday.</p><p>He remembered standing at the altar. Staring into Ralsei’s eyes as Father Alvin pronounced them married. Ralsei had worn a crisp white tuxedo, a counterpoint to Kris’s equally crisp black suit. He remembered the spirited cheering and applause as they kissed, held close in each other’s embrace.</p><p>He remembered the celebration afterwards, revelry lasting late into the night. It seemed all of Hometown had stopped by to wish them well. Sans, already known as a bit of a layabout, had dropped in (“How could I miss all the, uh, <em> marry</em>making?”). Even Lancer and some of the Dark World denizens had come to the ceremony. Rouxls Kaard, Kris recalled, had had a touch too much to drink; Lancer had apologized on his behalf when he had presented his wedding gift.</p><p>The gifts had been lovely. Lancer’s was a dark candy sapling; Ralsei had eagerly accepted it, happy to have fresh dark candy to add to his renowned confections, which even Toriel admitted rivaled her own baking. Asgore’s gift had been simple, yet elegant - a pair of lockets, which, when placed side by side, produced a single silver heart. The lockets could be opened to place a small picture within. Toriel had solemnly given Kris the family recipe for cinnamon-butterscotch pie, which she said had been handed down for generations. Asriel had given Kris a photo album, with a single picture - one of Kris and Ralsei together, shortly after their excursion into the Dark World. Noelle had offered Ralsei a scarf, which she’d knitted herself. It was Ralsei’s favorite shade of green, with holly berries embroidered at one end. Susie’s gift - well.</p><p>Susie’s gift had been… unique. It had been met with a mixture of disapproving glares and poorly-stifled laughter. Susie had taken a certain wicked glee presenting it to Ralsei, seeing his face burn red. For the remainder of the evening, most of the people Kris had spoken with had brought it up, with either a scowl or a wink. For a moment, Kris was acutely aware of his surroundings.</p><p>“Mmm…” Ralsei stirred with a small sound. His eyes blinked open, and he stared at Kris with a smile full of love.</p><p>“Morning, Sleepyhead,” Kris murmured affectionately. Slowly, Kris rose from the bed and pulled open the curtains. Dawn had only just broken; the sky was streaked with pastel blues and greens, tinged with gold, and not a cloud in sight.</p><p>It was going to be a beautiful day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished at last! I do hope you've enjoyed this little story; thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>